Life's a Rollercoaster
by ayefangirll
Summary: Jessica Louis is a regular girl. She does anything that any other person would do- get through highschool. What happenes when she befriends Randy and Howard? Well, for starters, she gets thrown on the adventure of a lifetime. (R&R! RandyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha! This is my new story with some old OC's. This story is (hopefully) one million times better! If you didn't read NG, NW, That sucks for you! (I'm only this mean to my friends... YOU GUYS ARE NOW MY FRIENDS! XD)**

Enjoy!

O_o

Jessica Louis tapped her foot impatiently. She wished the teacher would stop sucking up to her skeleton husband and actually teach them.

_And she wonders why she doesn't get paid good money._ Jessica thought.

Anything in the world could make this day ten thousand times better!

Jessica looked around and saw Howard Wiener-man messing with some of the test tubes filled with different colored liquids. He picked the red one up and dumped it into boiling water.

Jessica thought back to one of the lessons.

"_Now, Take the blue one and put it into the boiling water. Then, to prevent an icy explosion, put the red liquid in. Never EVER put blue or red in alone."_

_"So blue would cause a snowy explosion while red would most likely cause a fiery explosion?" Jessica asked._

_"Most likely." Mrs. D said._

Jessica quickly shoved her binder in her bag and braced herself. Instantly, fire erupted from it.

"Mr Wienerman, what have you done?" Mrs. D shouted, peeling her mouth away from the skeleton's teeth.

"Jessica shuddered slightly before standing up.

"Students, evacuate!" Mrs. D shouted, grabbing Mr. D and her bag before taking off.

Jessica slung her bag over her shoulder and started to run off, before she noticed a glowing math book lying on the floor where Howard's best friend sat.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the book and ran out of the classroom. She pulled the door shut and ran outside where Mrs. Driscoll was.

Jessica looked around before spotting Howard and his nervous/angry best friend was. She hurried over there and caught on to their conversation.

"I can't believe you left it in there!"

"It's not my fault."

"Not you fault?! It was an-" The purple- haired teen was cut off by Jessica tapping his shoulder.

"I think this is yours." She said. The teen, which she knew was Randy Cunningham, accepted the book and smiled gratefully at Jessica.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said before turning and walking away.

"Soo...You aren't mad?"

"Still mad. We are SO not done talking about this."

Jessica cocked an eyebrow at what she had just overheard.

_Who would be mad about losing a math book? Unless it wasn't a math book! Dun, dun, dun DUNNNN!_

Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes.

Oh what her imagination could do.

O_o

Later on, Randy sat on his bed with an angry Nomicon in his lap.

"It's not my fault Howard decided to- Argh!" The Nomicon opened up and Randy fell down from his bed with a loud thump.

Randy fell faster until he landed on a tree. He winced before getting hit with a rolled up scroll.

"Now I know how dogs feel." he muttered, rubbing his head. He looked up and watched the scroll unroll and play a couple of scenes from when he lost a fight, lost the Nomicon, etc. Finally, words appeared on the scroll.

"The Ninja's responsibilities have no limits, only new beginnings." He read.

"No idea what that means but, okay!" He said before the tree shook and he fell out.

"Ugh." Randy lifted his head and wiped the drool off of his face. Shutting the Nomicon , he stood up and looked at a picture of him, his mom and his dad. He was about nine when the picture was taken. Randy desperately wanted to see his dad again, but it just wouldn't be the same with his parents fighting. And if his dad came...

He didn't really want to think about it.

"Dinner!"

Randy sighed and set the Nomicon down.

"Coming!" Randy ran out of his room and shut the door.

O_o

Jessica sat at a small bar-stool and read the note her father left her.

_Dear Jess,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I had a very important meeting. There's some leftover pasta in the fridge. Help yourself. Mom said she would be home late tonight. Get some rest. Love you._

_Dad_

Jessica sighed. Her dad was a game maker and her mom was a doctor. Jessica was often alone, but she didn't mind. Her parents offered to but her a pet to spend time with, but she refused. She opened the fridge and took out a container of pasta. She took out a plate and set some in.

She always said that she would hang out with her friends. There was one flaw in that though.

She didn't have friends.

Jessica didn't really need friends. She was fine without them.

She and Theresa were okay friends. Sometimes Heidi would ask her for help, and that wasn't very often. Otherwise, she was alone.

The microwave dinged, and she pulled out the bowl of pasta and set it on the counter. She opened another drawer and pulled out a fork. As she sat down and ate, she thought back to what happened earlier.

_From what I can tell, Randy's not a math geek. Or any geek for that matter. If he's not a geek, why does he care for that math book? Maybe it isn't a math book. The actual book did look a little big... I wonder why..._

Jessica took a small bite and rolled her eyes. She really needed to stop thinking silly things.

Maybe she did need friends after all.

O_o

**That's all for today! Sorry if it was short. Please review, fave, follow, etc.**

**Smokebomb!**

**( Man, I've missed writing that.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay!**

**Ninja Action and Ninja Wisdom**

Jessica winced when the lunch lady plopped some gooey grey "food" on her tray. Bugs instantly swarmed it and maggots came crawling in and out. She walked away and dumped the tray of bug food.

_Bon appetite bugs._

Jessica walked away from the trash can and left the cafeteria. She wandered around aimlessly, having no intention of going back to the cafeteria. Looking back, she probably would've stayed. Then again, she had no regrets.

A large crash sounded from her right. She whipped her head around and saw a large robot in place of the walls. It looked around before setting it's sights on her. Before she could react, her breath was whisked away from her as it snatched her up from the ground.

The only thing she regretted was glaring at it. She almost passed out.

Almost.

As it tightened it's grip on her, she saw a faint shade of black at the corner of her eye. Her eyelids felt weary, but she forced them open. She felt tired, but pinched herself to stay awake. Narrowing her eyes, she moved around then somehow managed to make the robot's grip on her loosen.

_Where the heck is everyone? How did they not hear the crash?_ She thought frantically.

_Well, for starters, they're in the cafeteria._ She argued.

_No dip Sherlock._

_And you basically walked to the other side of the school._

_So I'm going to die?_

Before she could keep talking to herself, the Ninja smokebombed beside the robot. It loosened it's grip on her, giving her enough room to-

She was falling.

"Ninja scarf save!" Jessica was whisked away from possible death and was safe in the Ninja's arms.

"You okay?" he asked, setting her down.

"Well, aside from the fact that a robot almost suffocated me and I almost fell to my death, everything's swell!" Jessica said, her voice heavy with sarcasm and annoyance.

The robot swiped at the Ninja and then at Jessica. Jessica ducked while the Ninja jumped out of the way. As soon as he landed, he pulled out his sword.

"Let's finish this." He charged the robot and tried slashing it, ending with no avail.

"What the juice?" He exclaimed, looking at his sword briefly before he was flung down the hall.

"That looked like it hurt." Jessica stated. The robot let out a loud screech and swiped at Jessica. She acted on instinct and ducked.

"Ninja Boom Balls!" The Ninja threw three Boom Balls at the robot, only to find out it was a Ninja Blinding Ball.

"Man, I really need to start labeling those." He muttered. Jessica looked at the robot. She noticed something on it's shoulder. (Do robots even have shoulders?)

"Ninja!" The Ninja looked up to see Jessica pointing at it's shoulder. He saw a small button with a memory chip next to it.

"Jackpot! Ninja Rings!" He took three rings out of his belt. One hit the camera, one hit his eye, and the other struck the button.

"Self destruct in three," A robotic voice said. Jessica's eyes went wide.

"Two," The Ninja launched his scarf toward her, watching it wrap around her waist.

"One," The Ninja pulled Jessica to him and used himself as a shield.

"Good Bye." The robotic voice said, exploding. Pieces of metal flew everywhere and fire was on the ground. A piece of sharp metal made its way toward The Ninja and Jessica. He crouched down, held onto her arm and threw a smokebomb down.

The duo appeared on the roof of the school. Jessica opened her eyes slowly to met the blue ones that belonged to the Ninja.

"You okay kid?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for the help back there, but just so you know, I work alone." Stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? Did I fight the robot? No. Did I point out what helps you destroy it? Yes." She said angrily. "I don't think that's a situation where you would say, 'I work alone'." The Ninja put his hands up.

"Yeesh. Sorry." He said, standing up to meet Jessica's brown eyes. He saw sadness in those perfect brown orbs.

_Man. She look kind of... Pretty- WT JUICE? YOU JUST MET HER CUNNINGHAM!_

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem pretty down..."

"I'm fine. Sorry I was harsh... Things are just... Complicated..."

"Oh. I see. If you need anything, try to find me, okay?" Randy said, laying his hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"I have to go. I'll be late for class." She said, taking his hand off her shoulder. She turned and walked away.

Randy stared at her as she walked. Her midnight black hair was up in a braid, she had on a white shirt with a light blue jacket over it. She had on dark blue cut off jeans and black Vans. She found her way down and left.

Randy blinked and snapped out of his trance. He winced when he realized he was staring at her.

_Seriously? I need mental help._ He thought, shaking his head.

"Smokebomb!" He vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

O_o

After school, Randy sat at his desk in his room. His phone rang for the tenth time since he came home. With a roll of his eyes, Randy answered it and put it on speaker.

"What is it Howard?"

_"Am I allowed to come over?"_

"Not right now." Randy said.

"What the juice is going on with you?" Howard asked angrily.

"I'm trying to think." Randy answered calmly.

"About what?"

"I'm trying to help someone out!" Randy growled.

"Who?" Randy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized that he never caught her name. He banged his head against his desk.

"Who?" Howard asked, getting annoyed.

"I don't know her name! Give me a break!" Randy shouted into the phone.

"Randy?" His mother called up. "Are you okay?" Randy covered the mouth part.

"Fine!" he shouted down. He uncovered it and sighed.

"Her?" Randy frowned.

"Yes." Randy answered hesitantly.

"Is it anyone I know?"

"I don't think so."

"Describe her."

"I can't The Nomicon needs me." Randy lied.

"LIES!" Howard shouted. Randy hung up quickly. He looked at the Nomicon which was in his bag. He took out the ancient book.

"Nomicon, I need help. I'm trying to help- You know what? never mind. You probably heard the whole thing anyways. Any advice?" Randy asked, holding the red and black book. He frowned when it didn't open. He tried prying it open, but it wouldn't work.

"Um. Hello? Kinda need some Ninja Wisdom here." Randy sighed and put the book back. He rested his head on his desk.

_Looks like I'm on my own._

**O_o**

**For all of the Americans...**

**Happy Veterans Day!**

**I don't have school which is why I had time to write this! WhooHooo!**

**That and I'm kinda sick.**

**The next chapter will take some time. I won't be able to write over the weekend because I'm going to a karate sleep away camp.**

**Smokebomb!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyyy for more chapters!**

**What the Heck is That?!**

**O_o**

Jessica kicked a stray leaf on the sidewalk. She was wearing her usual outfit; her light blue jacket, dark jeans and black Vans. Her hair was still up in that same braid. The only difference her jacket was zipped up about halfway and her jeans were down to her ankles.

Jessica loved fall. It was finally getting colder. All around her, kids were forming small piles of leaves and jumping into them. She watched as a small group of kids laughed as they jumped.

Remembering all of the times she did that brought a smile to her face. She remembered being with her friends from her old town and playing in the crunchy, brown leaves.

That was before they ditched her.

Jessica shuddered slightly at the memory.

She quickly shook off the memory and kept walking.

It was Saturday morning, school had ended early because of a monster AND robot attack at the same time.

Right before the Ninja threw down his smokebomb, she saw him glance at her, then face palm. he then, out of embarresment, threw down a smokebomb and left.

Jessica rolled her eyes and kept walking.

O_o

Randy paced his room.

"Okay. All I have to do is just find her at school on Monday and... And..." Randy sighed and collapsed on the floor next to the Nomicon. He glanced at it, picked it up and tried opening it once again.

He groaned when it refused. It didn't even glow.

"What the juice do I do?!" He exclaimed angrily. He shook it again.

"Why the cheese are you like this? I need your help! I can't be the Ninja without you!" He shouted.

Randy exhaled and set the ancient book down.

"Please..." He mumbled.

O_o

Jessica shivered as the wind blew on the back of her neck. She looked around to see that the leaves weren't moving.

"What in the world?" She muttered. The wind blew harder and a paper airplane poked her in the head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. the plane hovered above her, then unfolded itself.

"What the heck is that?!" She asked to no one in particular. It flew into her face and Jessica removed it.

It was a yellow-ish piece of paper that looked really old. The backround was shaded black and there was a bright red swirl like thing in the center. It almost looked like a nine.

The nine began to moved and Jessica passed out.

O_o

As Jessica fell she saw different scenes that happened in the past. As she fell, a voice spoke.

"800 years ago, a curse was placed upon the tenth child." While that happened, a scene played were a green skinny guy was standing in front of the Ninja from centuries ago. The Ninja was on the ground, staring at the eight, unmoving bodies behind him. Tears were in his eyes. Jessica took note that they all had similar suits, just different colors.

_"At long last! The Norisu Nine will be gone!" The green guy cackled, green mist swirling in his hand. The Past Ninja looked up, ready to face his fate._

_The green guy blasted the mist at the Past Ninja, who's eyes widened. Everything happened in slow motion._

_"Nooo!" A teen that looked to be fourteen years old jumped in front of the Past Ninja._

_"No!" The Past Ninja shouted. The green man's eyes narrowed._

_"You ruined it!" He shouted. His hands instantly lowered, the green mist vanishing._

_The green man almost fell on the ground._

_"I'll be back." He hissed, green mist covering him. The Past Ninja looked at the place where the child was. In place of it was-_

Jessica sat up and looked at her hands. The paper folded itself back into a paper airplane and flew away.

"What the heck?" She stood up quickly and watched as the plane flew into a random house.

Jessica would find that out later.

O_o

**Well? Did the mystery begin? I hope it did. I also hope I'm not rushing this story.**

**If anyone can guess where this is from, I'll give you a cookie and a virtual hug!**

**"Split your soul, seven parts of a whole. They're horocruxes! It's Dumbldore's enddddd!"**

**Hehe. I made that easy not really but whatever!**

**Smokebomb!**

**(OMJ GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAD THIS READY FOR LIKE A WEEK AND FORGOT! FORGIVE ME!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Whoo!**

**Warning: LOTS OF FLUFF!**

**(I'll be bouncing around with Randy and Jessie's POV)**

**O_o**

"And Mr. Cunnigham, you will be paired with Ms. Louis." My head shot up. Did I hear her correctly? I was paired with Randy? He's usually with Howard.

I looked over at Randy and saw him mouth 'sorry' to Howard. What was he sorry for?

"Remember, this project is due after winter break." Mrs. D explained. What were we doing again? I think it was studying the snow or something like that.

"Come meet me after class to get your assingment." Greeaatt. One of those projects.

The bell rang. Wait a minute...

WINTER BREAK!

I quickly gathered my things and walked to Mrs. D. Randy came up not a moment later.

"You two will be studying the hibernation of an animal of your choosing." She said, handing me a couple of papers.

"You will record your observations on here. Have a nice break!" I eyed the pieces of paper as Randy and I walked out.

"Sooo. What animal do you want to do?" He asked, zipping up his jacket and adjusting his scarf. It looked very familiar.

I shrugged.

"I know a lot about animals. Maybe we should do a groundhog or something." I told him. He nodded slowly.

As we exited the building, we were met with a rush of cold air and some snowflakes flying around. All of this brought a smile to my face. As the snowflakes flew around us, memories from my past time in the snow came back to me.

"I'm guessing you like the snow." He said. I nodded.

"It brings back memories." I informed him. I left it at that.

Silence began to take over. The cool December air reminded me of a song. I began humming "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_  
_I haven't seen them in a while._  
_You've been good, busier than ever,_  
_We small talk, work and the weather,_  
_Your guard is up and I know why._  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind._  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

As I continued humming, Randy seemed to pick up on the song. He started to sing softly.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_ Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
_ And I go back to December all the time._  
_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_ I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_ I go back to December all the time._

I smiled slightly and sang along.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
_ Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._  
_ When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
_ And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_ I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
_ Realized I loved you in the fall._

He looked at me and smiled. We both sang a little louder.

_ And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_ You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_ So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_ Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_ And I go back to December all the time._  
_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_ I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_ I go back to December all the time._

_ I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
_ So good to me, so right_  
_ And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_ The first time you ever saw me cry._

_ Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_ Probably mindless dreaming,_  
_ But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_ I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
_ So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_ But this is me swallowing my pride_  
_ Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_ And I go back to December..._  
_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_ I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_ I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_ I go back to December all the time._  
_ All the time._

I smiled.

"How do you know that song?" I asked him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My mom played her songs over and over again when I was a kid." He mumbled. I laughed, making his blush deepen.

"Hey! It's not funny!" His face was a tomato.

"You're right. It's not funny." I told him, my voice becoming serious.

"It's kinda weird." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright. So maybe it is weird. But she's a good singer!"

"You can't deny that." I told him.

We talked some more, and I felt happier than I ever felt before. When we approached my house, I stopped and held out my hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me your phone." I told him. Randy dug out his phone and placed it on my palm. I went to his contacts and added my. After I handed his phone back to him, he told me his number. He said goodbye and I went inside.

O_o

As I walked down the sidewalk to my house, I felt a warm sensation inside of me.

_"It brings back_ _memories." _I guess she isn't fond of sharing about her past. Maybe she had a bad experience.

As I continued walking, I smiled smugly and pulled out the Nomicon.

"Ha!" I jeered. I waited.

And waited. And waited.

I frowned and approached my house. As soon as the door closed, I started shaking the Nomicon.

"Um... Hello! I know you can hear me! What the juice is wrong with you?!" I asked, getting annoyed. I stomped up to my room and took off my jacket. I sat on my couch in my room and struggled to open it.

Frowning, I took out the Ninja mask and put it on. The black fabric swirled around me. When it finished, I picked up the Nomicon and tried to open it.

"What the cheese is wrong with you! Just open up!" I sighed and took off the mask.

"I give up Nomicon! Is this a test or something?" I asked furiously. It didn't do anything.

I groaned loudly stood up. I grabbed the Nomicon and walked to my desk. I opened the drawer and set it in. I shut it and looked outside.

"I'd go back to December all the time..."

O_o

As I made myself some mac and cheese, I felt as though there was a buzzing going on in the back of my head. I shrugged and shook it off.

O_o

A neatly folded paper airplane poked my head.

"Ow! What the juice?" I picked it up and unfolded it. There was a doodled nine on it.

It rotated and I shloomped as if it were the Nomicon.

O_o

That stupid buzzing noise! It wouldn't go away!

I had just taken a shower and was reading in bed. I couldn't focus because of the STUPID BUZZING NOISE!

O_o

_The clock is ticking,_

_The hour is near._

_The cure that was created some 800 years will finally be lifted._

_The warlock will be weakened,_

_the war shall commence._

_And one mighty hero_

_Will fall to their end._

O_o

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!"

O_o

**Told you I'd be bouncing around with the different POVs! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Jess: WHAT IS THAT BUZZING NOISE?!**

**Me: *bursts in laughter, then becomes serious* You shall not pass!**

**Jess: Gandolf? Really? That's the best you could come up with?**

**Me: Would you rather have Dumbledore?**

**Jess: But he's- *gets cut off by me stuffing one of Howard's sock in her mouth*  
**

**See you later!**

**quote of the day: "It's On-ukkah like Hannukah!" -Randy Cunningham**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Part of a) Christmas Special!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**(If you see anything in this chapter like, "Holy Hera!" its probably because I've been reading Percy Jackson)**

**O_o**

**(Jessie's POV)**

When I got home from the Mc Mall, I was pretty mad for some unknown reason. And felt kind of sick...

And for some odd unknown reason, writing down what happened makes me realize why I was feeling what I was feeling. So, I grabbed a pen and my note book from my back pack and ran up to my room. I sat down at my desk, opened up to a blank page and wrote down what happened, what I was feeling through out that time, etc.

_As I wandered around the halls of Mc Mall, I saw lots of snow falling outside through the windows. Thinking about the snow reminded me that I was going to be alone for Christmas. When my parents told me, I shrugged like I didn't care. Besides, this happened last year, the year before that AND the year before the year before that. And the year before the year before the year before that. Confusing, right? I mean, why would good parents leave their child alone on Christmas for 4 straight years?_

_Probably because they aren't._

_Anyways, just because I was going to be alone, didn't mean I couldn't buy my parents a gift, right?_

_So, I-_

I stopped there and read what I wrote.

_Probably because they aren't_

Oh. Riiiggghhhttt.

For four straight years, after my mom became a doctor and we moved to Norrisville so my dad could work for Mc Fist, i started spending Christmas by myself. That's why I wrote that they weren't good parents, then absent mindlessly crossed off what I said.

I angrily tore out the page and threw it away.

Spending four Christmases without my parents didn't make me mad.

Seeing my parents wandering around the halls of Mc Mall, eating delicious food without me and having fun without me made me mad.

I needed to rat my parents out... But how?... My eyes widened.

"Light bulb." I grinned evilly. and reached for my cell phone. I dialed my mom's partner at work and waited. I didn't know her name though.

"Charlotte Merker here, how can I help you?" My grin widened.

"Are you friends with Sally Louis?" I asked.

"Yes. She works here. Do you need her?"

"Nope. I'm just wondering, what does she do at work?"

My mom was going to be in a butt load of trouble.

Don't think you're off the hook, Dad. You're next.

_Stop!_

O_o

"Calm down Cunningham." Randy glared at his heavy set friend.

"Calm down? I probably heard Norrisville's biggest prophecy that could doom us all, and you're telling me to _CALM DOWN?_" Randy exclaimed, raking his hand through his tyran- purple hair.

"How do you know if it's a prophecy?" Randy shot Howard another glare.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I shloomped into this piece of paper and had a dream about it? Maybe that's it." Randy answered, holding up the very piece of paper that he shloomped into. Howard nodded slowly.

"Ookay.. Maybe it is a prophecy. Just ask your Know- It- All to be sure."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?! All I've heard is-" Randy stopped.

_The clock is ticking_

_The hour is near._

_The curse that was created some 800 years shall finally be lifted._

"That! Except I heard the whole thing.." Randy mumbled the last part.

"I didn't hear anything." Howard told him. Randy sighed. The nine on the paper rotated.

Randy looked at it, grunted then shloomped.

Howard shrugged and started playing Grave Punchers on his phone.

O_o

My mom was on the verge of tears and my dad looked as though he wanted to cry.

"You brought this upon yourselves!" I shouted, rage filling my heart.

_Stop! They're my parents!_ I shook the voice out of the head and glared at the weak people.

"You aren't worthy enough for me to even call you my parents!" I shouted at them.

"We're sorry we lied but-" Charles began, but I cut him off.

"A simple apology won't cut it, Charles!"

"Aside from you weaklings, I must go and work on something that is more important than you..." I trailed off.

_Please! I beg of you! Stop!_

"SILENCE!" I shouted, both at the whimpering weaklings and at that voice.

I left them and went to my room. I locked the door and the window.

_Why are you doing this?_

"Fall." I whispered.

_NOOOOO! IT HURTS!_

That puny girl was now under my control. I could do what ever I wanted.

"Now... Don't interrupt my plans.. Or else I will end them." The girl nodded, her eyes blue.

"Good." I began laughing. She too laughed.

We were connected, now and forever.

O_o

That night, Randy tossed and turned in his was having a nightmare- a vision.

_Stop!_

_Stop! They're my parents!_

_Please! I beg of you! Stop!_

_Why are you doing this?_

_"Fall."_

_NOOOOO! IT HURTS!_

Randy bolted up, sweat pouring from his forehead. He hopped from his bed and landed with a soft _thump._

He went over to his desk and grabbed the Nomicon. He struggled to open it. With a sigh, he tried again. And again and again and again The Nomicon was being a stubborn ox.

He thought back to that paper. It was weird. It showed a girl befriending the Ninja and another person. It also showed her talking to them, then leaving. Then, it showed the girl betraying them. Finally, blue doodle words appeared.

_The ones who seem strong wear a mask that can break._

Randy sighed and rubbed his head. Another riddle. He felt like he was carrying the whole world. He made a mental list of everything he was trying to do at once.

He was the Norrisville Ninja.

He was a high- schooler.

He was trying to solve a prophecy.

An 800 year old book of Ninja secrets and wisdom wasn't opening.

A piece of paper told him a riddle.

Annddd he was having weird dreams and kept hearing voices.

_What's next? Finding out that I'm somehow related to a Greek god?_

Randy climbed back on his bed with the Nomicon in his hand and fell into a dreamless sleep.

O_o

**(See? At least one PJ reference in there:))**

**Ahhh. The sound of torturing characters with many different problems.**

**Don't worry! You'll find out what's wrong with Jessica soon enough!**

**If you think you know, please PM me. I don't want it being spoiled.**

**Please review fave and follow!**

**:)**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 2 of CC &amp; AP! WHOOO**

**And for FlyingDutchGirl, all will be revealed soon...**

**By soon I mean in like, three more chapters...**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

_Calm down Cunningham. Just relax. Do what the Nomicon said. Meditate. Relax your senses._

I took a deep breath. All of this prophecy and weird cheese was driving me crazy. I mean, why wasn't the Nomicon opening? Why was that weird paper like the Nomicon? Why did that paper show me that weird cheese? why was I having weird dreams? Why could I feel what that person was feeling? Why were they telling someone to stop? Why were they telling them to fall? Why did they say it hurt? Why am I asking myself these questions when I don't even know the answer?

Before I knew it, a tree burst into flames.

Did I mention that I was in a forest as the Ninja? Did I mention that I've been losing control over the Tengu Powers when I over think things? Did I mention that fire already started spreading and if I didn't do something, the whole forest would burn down?

I jumped up from the branch I was on (Did I mention that I was on a branch?) and opened my eyes.

"Ninja Hydro Hand!" I shouted. Water flew from my hands and froze. It fell to the ground and shattered. Ohhh. Right. It's winter time. I suddenly had an idea. I jumped up over a tree that was on fire and called out the Hydro Hand. When the frozen Hydro Hand got close to the fire, it melted and put it out. I repeated this over all of the trees that were on fire. Afterwards, I settled down back on a branch. I took a deep breath and relaxed. Now that I wasted most of my energy, I felt light and it made it easier to meditate.

"Hi Ninja." I opened my eyes to see Theresa Fowler.

"Hello there citizen that I have never met in my life, ever." I said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, climbing up. I shrugged.

"Meditating. It helps relive stress." I told her. She nodded.

"Mind if I join you? And what happened to those trees?" She asked.

"Sure and it's a long story." I said, answering both of her questions.

"So what do we do?" She asked, sitting on a branch next to me.

"Close your eyes. Relax. Let everything go. Just don't feel anything." I said. Yeesh. I sound a lot like the Nomicon. Wait a second... That's what the Nomicon told me to do! And that didn't even sound like me! The Nomicon and I really need to talk. If only it would open up...

"What's that smell?" Theresa asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my hands. They were on fire. I quickly regained control and relaxed.

"Nothing. Now relax." I told her. She nodded. The comfortable silence were were in lasted about 3 seconds. Theresa pulled out her phone and sighed. Apperantly, Debbie was calling.

"I've gotta go Ninja." She said. I nodded. She climbed down the tree and waved goodbye. The smell of rainbows lingered in the air.

I felt as though I needed to waste my energy. I got up and jumped from my tree to another tree. I hopped down after jumping from a few trees and ran out of the forest. As soon as I was out in the open, I jumped up and landed on a roof. With a grin hidden under my mask, I ran and jumped from building to building.

Jump after jump, I soon reached a tall building. Never losing my speed, I launched my scarf and pulled on it when it wrapped around a pole. I flew up through the air and landed on the tall building.

The sun was high in the sky. I guess that I was out longer than I thought.

It looked beautiful. people were milling around, lights were on in houses and I could her McFist shouting at Viceroy from where I was. Probably because I was next to McFist Industries.

"WOO!"

O_o

_I feel weak. My memory of what happened is fading. All I remember is seeing my parents wandering around the mall when they said they were at work. I can't remember what happened after that. It hurt really badly, whatever happened. Last nights events are fuzzy. Why can't I remember? Think. Who are you? Jessica Carol Louis. How old are you? Fourteen, soon to be fifteen.  
_

_If I can remember all of that? Why can't I remember what happened?_

_Am I?..._

_Just a memory? Have I been forgotten?_

_Have I died?_

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! LET ME SLEEP!"

_Sorry... Um... Am I... Dead?  
_

"If I say no, will you shut up?"

_Yes?_

"Then no. Now be quiet!"

_Okay..._

O_o

_Today is the day. I will soon be free. I just need the presence of the Ninja..._

O_o

"Why must today come?"

O_o

"I see that today is the day... But soon, he shall meet his demise!"

_What's so special about today?_

O_o

I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hi Randy." My mom greeted. She was on the couch, sipping tea and watching soap operas.

"Where were you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Out and about."

"The Nomicon has been acting up lately. It seemed mad this morning. It wasn't glowing red." I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't good.

"You okay honey?"

"Fine. I'm gonna go see if everything is okay with the Nomicon."

"Alright." I ran up the stairs and up into my room. I opened the door and was met with a blinding ray of white light.

The light vanished. I looked into my room hesitantly.

"OH MY CHEESE!"

O_o

**(Fowlham BC we need more of it)**

**((And yes, Randy's mom knows he's the Ninja))**

**Don't you guys hate it when I create confusing moments AND cliffies? Hehe. Soon...**

**Soon...**

**Smokebomb!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Late Christmas!**

**I'm sorry for making you wait! I've been busy doing holiday stuff.**

**Anyways, No Christmas chapter (Even though this is Christmas Curses and Ancient Prophecies), but I did make a small one- shot that has nothing to do with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

_What's so special about today?_

"None of your business!"

_Ow! What just?-_

"Stop talking. I'm becoming weak. You're too strong. I'm letting you free."

_Free? Free from what?_

"Your mind. I'm giving you control over your body again."

_I'm living in my own stinking MIND?!_

"Yes! Not for much longer though."

_How much longer till I'm free?_

"About... Now."

O_o

Jessica sat up. She shook her head and looked around.

_What in the world just happened? Think. Some weird person took over my body and trapped me in my mind. Apparently, I'm too strong for that person to take control. Weird... Wait, how long was I gone?_

Jessica stood up from the ground and looked at the calender. She remembered going to get Christmas presents for her parents. She saw them, flipped out, and...

_I was vulnerable for that thing to take control of me! What's the date?_

It was currently Dec 26th. The day AFTER Christmas. Everything came crashing down. She remembered everything.

Especially that... thing shouting at her parents.

"No!" Jessica tore downstairs and rushed to find her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Please don't be mad at me! I can explain! Everything! Come out! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jessica frantically looked around everywhere. She finallly decided to check the basement.

As she hurried down, she heard voices.

"Mom! Dad!" She ripped open the basement door and saw her parents cowering there.

"Stay back! Her father shouted. He ripped out a dagger and pointed it at her.

"Dad! It's me! Please! I can explain! Just let me explain everything. It wasn't me who got mad at you." Jessica told him.

"Who? Who was it?" He demanded. Jessica wanted to cry. She never heard her father yell at her like this.

"I- I don't know. All I remember was seeing you guys at the mall when you were supposedly at work, then... That's it. I got taken over by some... Demon thing and it got control over my emotions. I've been living in my mind for a while... Until today..." Her father lowered the dagger.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry that we made you feel this way."

"I guess it's our fault. We should've told you that we were off to spend more time with you." Her mother said. Jessica hung her head.

"I missed spending time with my family because of a misunderstanding? That's wonk... Never thought I'd say that. Ever." Jessica chuckled as she said that. Her father dropped the dagger and wrapped his daughter in a hug. Her mother cam and did the same.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"If I could have that dagger." Jessica said, a grin plastered on her face. Her parents looked at her.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"Go figure." Jessica muttered. She smiled though.

"Can I have it in case of emergencies?"

"Possibly." Her father said after a moment of silence.

"Great. I love this hug thing, but, mind letting me go? Can't breathe." Her parents let her go.

"How about some cookies and hot coco?" Jessica and her dad looked at each other.

"Race you upstairs!" Her dad shouted.

"Dad! Wait up!" Jessica called out, running after him.

Her mother laughed and sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said to herself before heading up.

O_o

Randy couldn't believe it. One minute- and then- he just didn't understand.

"Who- What- HOW?" He asked. The person in front of him rolled his eyes.

"Hajimemashite anata ga kyōsō ni chokumen suru." He muttered. Randy looked confused.

"I don't understand much Japanese, Mr. I'm- a- book- who- just- turned- into- a- human- in- front- of- your- eyes." Randy said.

"I said, nice to meet you face to face." The Nomicon said. Randy sighed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked. The Nomicon shrugged. It was true. The Nomcion was a human.

He was wearing a black and red kimono with the Norisu Nine symbol over where his heart was. His eyes were a kind, yet fierce brown.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" The Nomicon asked. Randy nodded.

"I can't call you Nomicon. That would be weird." Randy said.

"Watashi wa watashi no hontō no namae o konomu ga, anata wa, Nōmi watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu." He said.

"English?"

"You may call me Nomi, although I prefer my real name."

"Which is..."

"Noriko."*

"I'm just gonna call you Nomi."

"Alright. Now about the clothes..."

"Right. I'm on it." Randy opened his door and shouted to his mom, "MOM! THE NINJA NOMICON CAME TO LIFE AND NEEDS CLOTHES!" Nomi rolled his eyes.

"Watashi wa, itsumo ijō ni meisō suruhitsuyōgāru tsumoridesu." **(I'm going to need to meditate more than usual.)** He muttered. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Randy? Are you sure that-" Mrs. Cunningham stopped talking when she saw Nomi.

"Kon'nichiwa, fujin kaningamu. Watashi wa anata ga tadashī nihongo o, hanasu koto ga dekiru to katei?" **(Hello, Mrs. Cunningham. I assume you can speak Japanese, correct?)**

Randy's mom nodded.**

"Anata wa fuku ni wa nan saizudesu ka?" She asked. **( What size are you in clothes?)**

Nomi shrugged. "Watashi wa Randi no ōki-sada to iudeshou. Kare wa shikashi, mi ni tsukete iru nanimonai." **(I would say I am Randy's size. Nothing that he is wearing, though.)**

Randy's mom smiled. "I think I have something." She said before walking out of the room.

"Your mother is nice."

"I can't believe she speaks Japanese." He said. Nomi looked at him curiously.

"Of course she speaks Japanese. Her origins are from Japan." Nomi informed him.

"How do you know?" Randy asked. Nomi shrugged.

"A feeling."

"A _feeling_?" Nomi nodded.

"I've been a book for 800 years. I've learned more about clans and such. _Kaningamukuran, _The Cunningham Clan, has been mentioned very little times. It's very rare to see a person from the Cunningham Clan pop up." Nomi informed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. I come from a _clan_?" Nomi nodded.

"A very rare one, if I might add." Randy looked like he was going to pass out. He shook his head.

"How did you become a human?" Randy asked. Nomi sighed and sat down.

"I took time and energy. It was very hard and painful."

"Is that why you wouldn't open up? Because you were preparing yourself?" Randy inquired. Nomi looked slightly surprised and nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. I had no choice."

"No choice?"

"I'll tell you at another time. Now is not appropriate." Nomi said, feeling uneasy. He wasn't in the mood. After a moment of silence, Randy's mother opened the door.

"I think I have something for you." She said.

"Thank you. And please, call me Nomi." He told her, getting up. She handed him a small pile of clothes.

"Of course," She began. "Let me know if you need anything." Nomi and Randy nodded. Nomi went to the bathroom to change, and Randy's mom went back downstairs, leaving Randy to think about what Nomi said.

_A clan. I origin from a clan. Is that why Nomi chose me? Because I was from a very rare clan? What did he say it was? Kanin- whatever? Man, Nomi really oughta teach me Japanese._

"Randall?" Randy snapped out of his thoughts and sent Nomi a glare.

"Don't call me Randall." He growled. Nomi sighed. He was wearing a black shirt with a green army jacket over it and khakis. Around his neck, Randy saw a green ninja mask, similar to the cover when he was a book.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"What's what?" Randy pointed to his necklace. Nomi sighed and touched it. A bright red and black light emitted from it. When it faded, Nomi's clothes had changed. He had on a suit similar to the Ninja's, except the black part had a big circle and Nomi had a cloak on with a small collar, the necklace holding it together. If you looked closley, you could see Japanese writing inside.

"Whoa. That's the cheese!" Randy exclaimed. Nomi rolled his eyes.

"Can you fight with that on?" Randy asked. He nodded. Suddenly, a small smirk played on his lips.

"Watch this." He said. He pulled up the collar and set it over his mouth. In an instant, his red hair changed to black with red strips. His eyes went from their brown color to a dark black.

"That's so bruce! Wait till I tell Howard!" Randy exclaimed.

"Now people wont know who I am." Nomi told him. Randy nodded. Nomi pressed his necklace, changing his clothes back.

"And yes, you may call Howard." He said with a sigh. Randy grinned and grabbed his phone to call Howard. Nomi rubbed his temples.

"Watashi wa jissai ni yori hinpan ni meisō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." He mumbled. **( I really need to meditate more often.)**

O_o

As Jessica and her parents enjoyed hot coco and warm cookies, Jessica felt a familiar buzzing the the back of her head. It caused her head to hurt.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Her mother asked. Jessica nodded.

"Just a headache. I feel nauseous too." She told the.

"Go lie down for a while. Relax." Jessica nodded. She set her mug of hot coco down and went up to her room.

When she got there, she felt worse than before. She changed into pjamas and lied down on her bed.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was someone whispering the words, _It has begun._

O_o

**Done! You guys have no idea how much I wanted to use Nomi! Like, fehgaurhgfulrhuaf I MUST PUT YOU IN MY WRITING!**

**(If they put Nomi in an episode, I would cry happy tears.) ((Im sure all of us would XD))**

**I'm sorry that I tortured Jessica like that... I just... ITS IMPORTANT!**

**(((Lol wait till the ending of this story)))**

*** Noriko is just a random name I found on the interweb. And yes, I said interweb XD**

**** Because pants.**

**Again, I'm sorry that I couldn't get this out in time for Christmas... **

***Cough newyearspecialchaptermorerandyxjessicacomingsoonremembertheprophecyitsimportantnomiwillappearmoreilikefood cough cough***

**Ugh. I had something in my throat.**

***cough reveiwpleaseiloveyoualliwanttodatenomiinreallifehesmyfictionalcrush cough***

**Smokebomb! *Cough cough***


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! (cues the shower of different celebration emojis)**

**I hope that 2015 will bring more episodes, Fowlham fluff and new stories for all of us to tell!**

***Cough maybethecreatorsshouldmakenomiahumaniftheydoilllovethemforever cough***

**Man, that thing in my throat is still there.**

**ENJOY! (more emojis fall from the sky)**

**O_o**

Everything was perfect.

Well, in my opinion.

It was New Year's Eve, and my family was buying fireworks for that night. All of Norrisville spend a lot of money to make this day happen. Everyone buys fireworks and we all sing songs and celebrate New Year's by watching the ball drop in New York on a big TV screen that McFist puts up.

Anyway, as I was putting up decorations around the city (On stores, poles, etc.), I heard someone shout, "YO JC!" I groaned. Howard had given me that nickname when he found out my middle name was Carol. It's okay I guess.

I turned and saw Randy, Howard and some other red head kid who seemed confused at all of the decorations. I smiled and waved. Randy grinned and said something to Howard and the other kid, then jogged over to me with the others following.

"Hey Jess." Randy greeted. I nodded.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked. Randy shrugged.

"Made a new friend. Jessica, meet Nomi. Nomi, this is Jessica. Nomi's from Japan."

"Call me Jess for short." I told him. Nomi nodded.

"Sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni hijō ni ureshīdesu. Randi wa watashi ni anata ni tsuite ōku no koto o itte iru." **(It's very nice to meet you. Randy has told me lots of things about you.) **

I nodded.

"Good things, I hope." I said. Nomi nodded.

"You speak Japanese?" Randy asked.

"I drabble." He let out an irritated sigh. Nomi rolled his eyes.

"Akachandearu koto shūryō shimasu." Nomi scolded. **(Quit being a baby) **

I chuckled while Randy glared at Nomi. "That I understood." He grumbled.

"Alright you two, get a grip and don't fight." I told them.

"Hai." Nomi said with a bow. Randy nodded.

"Now that that's settled, mind helping with decorations?" The three boys looked at each other.

"Sure." Randy said.

"Great. Gimme a boost." Randy stood beside me and folded his hands together. I picked up a thumbtack and a ribbon and stood on his hands. Quickly, I put the ribbon where I wanted it and put the thumbtack in it.

"Thanks." I said. Randy carefully set me down.

"You're light." He said. I shrugged.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them.

"I am not sure what this, 'New Year' is." Nomi said.

"Basically, on December 31st, the current year is coimng to a close. When the clock strikes midnight, it becomes a new year." I explained.

"And, to save you guys some trouble..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my hand.

"Open your hands..." They did as they were told and held out their hands. I set a Hershey's Kiss in their palm.

Nomi looked confused, Howard unwrapped his and muttered a quick, "Thanks JC." and ate it, while Randy's face went red.

"Randy? Are you okay?" Nomi asked. Randy nodded.

"Uh, thanks." He said before unwrapping it.

"Why did you give these to us? And what are they?" Nomi asked.

"It's chocolate." I said. Nomi looked at it, then unwrapped it. He eyed the candy before putting it in his mouth.

"And to answer your other question, it's a tradition to give someone a kiss, like on the lips. Not the candy." Poor Randy. His face just got redder.

"But, it's a kiss! Voila!" I thought Randy was going to choke on his. Nomi nodded.

"You are very clever." He mused.

"Thanks." I replied. We chatted for a little while. Randy and Howard argued while Nomi told me more about Japan.

"Jessie!" I turned and saw my dad smiling at me. He came over.

_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'mscrewedI'mscrewedI'mscrewed! _I had a mini mind panic attack. I kept my face neutral.

"Who are your friends?" He asked.

"Guys, meet my dad. Dad, meet Randy, Nomi and Howard." I introduced.

_OMGOMGOMG CALM DOWN IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GONNA-_

"I hope you guys have been taking care of my daughter..." He trailed off.

_UGHHHHHHH!_

"Okay Dad. I think they get the point." I said, sure that my face was pink.

"Go on, shoo. I haven't seen them in forever. Let me talk to them. 'Kay? I love you!" I said, pushing him away. I could hear Howard and Randy holding back a laugh.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." He said.

"Alright, alright. Bye!" I shooed. He walked away to find my mom.

The second he left, Randy and Howard started laughing. I frowned and smacked Howard, then Randy.

"Put a sock in it, you two, before I do it for you!" I snapped. They stopped laughing and rubbed their heads.

"Jeez. We get it." Howard muttered.

"Good. Don't do it again or else it will be harder." I informed them. I saw Nomi smile.

"You have the strength of a kunoichi. Impressive..." He trailed off and looked around nervously.

"Randy? May I speak with you?" Randy got a weird serious look in his eyes and nodded.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." He said. They both walked away.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" I asked Howard. He shook his head. I sighed and glanced around.

"Wanna go get some candy?" Howard asked.

"You go. I need to do something. Tell Randy to text me when he's done talking to Nomi." I said before walking away.

_Alright... Most of the decorations are up... _

The buzzing returned. I felt light headed.

_Not again!_

I swayed a little. I glanced back to see if my dad or mom saw.

_Good. Maybe I need to take a break._

I stumbled as I continued walking. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes.

_"Hello Jessica."_

_You! I thought you were gone!_

_"Bah! I am never gone! I am a spirit! A _norowareta seishin! _A cursed spirit!"_

_If you're cursed... Am I?_

_"Ha! Of course you are! I am a _Anata no ichibu! _A part of you! We are cursed together!"_

_What is your name?_

_"_Umarekawa~tsu. _It means, reborn in Japanese. But, you may call me Rennae."_

I looked around. I saw a shadowy figure, then it vanished in black mist.

_Rennae is out there. She may be a part of me, but she can't control me!_

Apparently, I had sat down during my conversation with Rennae.

"Jess?" I looked next to me and saw Randy sitting down next to me. Nomi was on the other side.

"Nomi?"

"Hai."

"What does, _Umarekawa~tsu_ mean?" I asked. Nomi gave me a strange look.

"Reborn. Why?" So it was true. Rennae was reborn and cursed.

"Just wondering. Now help me up."

"Alright, beauty queen."

"Don't call me that, Randall." Randy sighed.

"Fine." He and Nomi helped me up.

"Kappuru no yō ni tsugi no 2tsu no tatakai." Nomi chuckled. **(You'll have to figure this one out! XD)**

"What?"

"Nothing. I would get punched for saying it." Nomi replied. He had this big, Un- Nomi like grin on his face. So what if I've just met him! That isn't like Nomi!

"Now I think it's something bad." I grumbled. I didn't even know that Randy was still holding my hand until he let go. I snuck a look and saw his face was red.

"Wakamono-tachi no ai... Ew o..." He said softly. All I made out was, "Ew." **(same goes for this one!)**

"Nomi! Tell me!" I shrieked. He laughed. Randy set a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get it out of him later." He told me. Nomi chuckled.

"Yeah right." Nomi said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"GUYS! Have you seen the time?" Howard shouted, running up to us. I shook my head.

"I would say around six." Nomi mumbled, gazing at the sun before blinking and looking away.

"ABOUT- how did you know?" Howard asked.

"The sun." I guessed. I looked to the east and saw the moon peaking over. Nomi nodded.

"Alright. Just because you were a-" Howard was cut off by Randy and Nomi clamping their hands over his mouth. I giggled.

"Come on guys. There's still a lot to do." I said, walking past them.

**8:15**

"Can we get candy now?" Howard asked

"No."

"Awww."

**9:30**

"Alright. We have some fireworks and sparklers..." I mumbled, looking at the small amount of fireworks we had.

"Now?"

"No!" Randy, Nomi and I scolded.

"Ugh."

**10:45**

"Now?"

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Do us a favor and be quiet."

"Fine."

**11:30**

"Now?"

"NO!" We all shouted. We were heading towards the big screen to get front row seats.

We had food, drinks, sparklers, (We dropped off the fireworks to the people handling them) and party stuff that said, "Happy New Year!" or, "2015!" Stuff like that.

"Howard, we'll buy you some food next year." Randy said.

"But that's in a half hour!"

"We get it!" I said. We approached the area and looked around. We settled for a small spot not to close, but not to far.

We set our stuff down and sorted some things out. We put on our hats and other stuff and set out the food.

_Man, this year has been... Something else..._

_"It has indeed."_

_Rennae. You aren't going to ruin this year!_

"Jessica? Are you alright?" Nomi had his hand on my shoulder. He looked concerned.

"Fine. Just a headache."

_"Don't trust your friends. They will betray you. Is that what you want?_

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just... talking to myself..." I told Nomi. He slid his hand off my shoulder.

"Alright."

_"You can't trust them."_

_Yes I can!_

_"You just met the red head."_

_Nomi?_

_"Is that what he call himself? Pity."_

_Uh?_

_"Happy New Year Jessica."_

"Jess?"

"Uh?"

"You kinda... Blacked out." I sat up.

"If it wasn't for Randy's quick reflexes, you would've hit your head on the ground." I looked at Randy.

"Thanks RC."

"No problem, JC."

"Randall."

"Jessica."

"Drama King."

"Beauty Queen." I stuck my tongue out at him and made a weird face.

In seconds, all of us had burst into laughter because of the faces Randy and Howard started making. Nomi was laughing lightly.

"Oh man." Randy said, wiping a tear. Howard was still chuckling and I was holding my gut.

"You three are such children." Nomi muttered. He was still smiling.

"Aw come on Nomi. We aren't going to be young forever!" I said. Nomi sighed.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

"Guys, we have like, three minutes til midnight." Randy said.

"Grab the sparklers!" Howard said. He and Randy grabbed some sparklers and handed one to me and Nomi. I looked and saw that he was confused.

"Simple. You hold the thinner end and light the thicker one with a match. What ever you do, do NOT touch the thick end while it's lit. Okay?" Nomi nodded.

"Two minutes!" I grinned and took a match I struck it and lit it. I carefully lit Nomi's then Randy's then Howard's.

A minute and fifty seconds went by. The screen was on to witness the ball drop.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" There were hugs and fireworks going off everywhere.

"Happy New Year guys!" I shouted, pulling them into a group hug. Confetti flew all around us.

_"Happy New Year indeed. Cheers."_

Of course, Rennae had to make some sort of remark. I ignored her and released the guys. People were screaming and shouting and (ew) kissing their loved ones.

"I love you guys." I said. I'm sure they didn't hear me, though. Everyone was too loud.

_You know what Rennae? Cheers._

O_o

**Sbfduepbgfuedpbsf THIS TOOK ME ALL DAY!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERY BODY!**

**I hope that this year is filled with more episodes and countless memories! To fandoms!**

**HAPPY NEW SMOKEBOMB!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back for more!**

***Cough ineednomiinreallifeohgodssomeonehelpme cough***

**Ugh. I think I should go see a doctor.**

***cough nomishouldbemydoctor cough***

**Just so we are clear! whenever I put this: **_"Its Rennae talking In Jessica's mind." Whenever I put this, without the quotation marks, It's Jess._

**Anyways...**

**Chapter... 9!**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

My phone buzzed me awake. I groaned and grabbed it. I answered whoever was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Jessica?"

"Is this Randy or Nomi?"

"Nomi. Randy has a fever. He is too sick to work on the project with you."

"Tell Randy it's okay. I'll work on it." I told Nomi.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Nah. It's good. Hep Randy's mom take care of him."

"Alright."

"See you around Nomi."

"The same to you." hung up and set my phone down. Feeling tired, I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long it was, but the next thing I knew, I was wide awake and puking in the toilet.

O_o

"You have a very high temperature, Randy." Randy groaned when Nomi said that.

"Ugh. I feel awful for leaving Jess hanging like that. She doesn't deserve it."

"Why? Is it because you have strong feelings for her?" Nomi questioned. Randy's face went red. He looked away and stammered, "N- No. Wh- what made you think that?"

Nomi chuckled. " I have my ways, Drama King. Now, get some rest."

"But-"

"Randall. I'm doing this for your safety."

"Why do you care so much?" Randy asked. Nomi sighed.

"A teacher is supposed to care for the student. I am the teacher, you are the student. I cannot just make you train while you are sick. A wise man once said, _'Ido wa isha o hitsuyō to shimasenga, byōki no yūjin o hitsuyō to shite imasu._The well do not need a doctor, but the sick need a friend."

"Who said that?"

"A friend of my father."

"Oh."

"Get some rest."

"G'night Nomi."

"Oyasumi, Randi." **(Goodnight, Randy.)**

Randy shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Nomi to meditate.

O_o

Nomi sighed contently as he meditated. It had been a while since he had a chance to do this.

While he meditated, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with Jessica.

_One doesn't just pass out. She's been doing this for a while. One minute, she is fine, the next not so much. I fear the worst. I still wonder why she asked what _Umarekawa~tsu _meant. I hope that it isn't..._

_It most likely is._

Nomi's eyes snapped open. Fear coursed through his veins. Randy stirred in his sleep.

_Jessica could be in a lot of danger. But what?_

Nomi was determined to find out.

O_o

I groaned when my mom took my temperature.

"101. I'm sorry honey." She cooed. I sighed.

"First Randy, now me." I mumbled.

"Get some rest."

"Alright." My mom left my room and shut the door behind her

_Ugh. I'm bored. Randy a fever and I caught the stomach bug. This can't get any worse._

_"Hello Jessica."_

_I stand corrected._

_"I take offense to that."_

_Good._

_"Humph."_

I wished she would go away. I rolled over on my side and fell asleep.

O_o

Nomi silently paced Randy's room. Jessica was in trouble, he knew that. He had no idea who that person was, but as long as it wasn't the Sorcerer, he was sure that it could be defeated.

"Nomi? Are you okay?" Randy croaked. Nomi nodded and waved him off.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" Nomi stopped pacing and looked at him in the eyes.

"Purofeshī." **(Hehehe. I'm evil. YOU KNOW THE DRILL!)**

O_o

_Jessica was running. There was someone chasing her. _

_"You can't hide forever, puny girl! I need you for my plan!" Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_"Give me the necklace!" Jessica opened her hand to see a small necklace. She couldn't make out what it was because tears blurred her vision. She tripped on a log and fell._

_"There is no escape from me, now, Jessica." The person hissed. Jessica gripped the necklace._

_"Give me the necklace or else he dies." Jessica sobbed harder._

_"He's my friend! I would never betray him!" She shouted, finding her voice._

_"You aren't betraying him. You're saving him."_

_"And destroying all of Norrisville! Why would I do that?" She screamed. The person growled._

_"Hand me the necklace!" the person held out his hand, but another figure swung by and slashed at the person's hand._

_It let out a terryfiying scream. It howled in pain. The other person took that as a chance. They swung by again and grabbed Jessica. She held on to him and sobbed into his chest._

_"I'll never let you go." He whispered. Jessica's sobbing softened as she blacked out._

O_o

Randy groaned when he heard a crash. He instictivly reached for hi mask. Nomi smacked his hand.

"I got this one. You stay put." Nomi comamnded him.

"I hate being sick." Randy mumbled as Nomi ran to deal with the rampaging robot/monster.

When Nomi got outside, he hid behind a bush and pressed the center of his necklace. As soon as he was prepared, he pulled up the collar and hurried to fight the rampaging robot.

As Nomi ran, he pulled out a sword and jumped up. He swung in front of the robot's eyes and jumped off it's head.

The robot glared at him. Nomi readied his sword. The robot charged.

O_o

Randy facepalmed from his window.

"He's gonna get himself killed." He mumbled.

O_o

Nomi jumped up and stabbed the robot in the head. He landed and opened a small door which led to all of the wiring.

"Tekunorojī. Naze sore ga shinpuru ni suru koto wa dekimasen?" **(Technology. Why can't it be simple?)**

Nomi had no other choice. He pulled out a Boom Ball and set it in. He shut the door and jumped off.

Nothing happened. Nomi picked up a stick and watched the tip ignite on fire.

Nomi let out a whistle, getting the robot's attention. The robot charged. Nomi jumped up and stabbed the head. The fire seeped through.

In a hurry, Nomi jumped off and landed, the explosion of the robot behind him. Nomi stood up brushed the dust off his pants. He turned and was met with a microphone and a girl who looked similar to Howard. She had on a hat with a camera.

"Hello there, Ninja!" Nomi cocked an eyebrow.

"Ninja? I am not the Ninja." Heidi frowned.

"Where is the Ninja?" She asked. Nomi inwardly groaned.

"He is... Busy... I am helping him out."

"Are you a replacement?" Heidi asked. A crowd began to form.

"Replacement? I am his partner! I would never replace him!" Nomi exclaimed.

"What should we call you?" Nomi thought for a minute before deciding-

"Noriko. Please, call me Noriko." He then smokebombed away.

O_o

Randy was on the phone with Howard when Nomi walked in.

"Orokana... Muchina... Yakkaina ōheina on'nanoko, sore ga zokushite inai tokoro kanojo no hana o hari tsukeru..." Nomi grumbled. **(Stupid... Ignorant... Pesky snooty girl, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong...)**

"Nomi? You okay?" Randy asked nervously.

"Bakabakashī sukoshi sunobbu. Naze kanojo wa watashi ga ninja no dengen o on ni naru to omoimasen?" **(Idiotic little snob. Why does she think I would turn on the Ninja?)**

"I don't think he likes your sister." Randy said into the phone.

"What's he saying?" Howard asked on the other line.

"My guess? Japanese curse words." Randy said. Nomi continued to mutter aimlessly.

"Nomi, dude, chill. It's just Heidi. It's not like McFist knows who you are." Nomi sighed.

"I guess you are right."

O_o

While all of this was going on, the Sorcerer watched the battle that McFist showed him.

"We meet again, Noriko..." He mumbled, a grin wide on his face. The ball dropped and the Sorcerer collapsed.

"You may have me weakened, but I will have my revenge!" He exclaimed.

O_o

**CLIFFIES! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**And yes, Jessica will be okay.**

**But, he most important question remains...**

**Will they finish the project?**

**I...D...K**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back once more!**

**I think you guys will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

Nomi eyed Randy.

"School?" He questioned. Randy nodded.

"My mom is taking us early so, change." Randy told Nomi as he gathered his things. Nomi nodded. He was currently in his ninja outfit. He touched his necklace, causing his outfit to change into his regular clothes.

"Now what?"

"Well, you- WONK!" Randy exclaimed.

"What?" Nomi questioned. Randy groaned.

"The project!" He shouted. He frantically began searching for his project that he and Jessica were supposed to be working on. Nomi sighed and looked at the window. There, he saw Jessica smiling and waving. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder, and was holding a paper in the other. With a smile, Nomi walked to the window and opened it.

"Yo Drama King." Jessica called. Randy turned and looked at her. She threw him a pen and handed him the paper.

"Did all the work. Just sign your name." She told him, climbing in.

"How are you feeling?" Nomi asked, slightly worried. She shrugged.

"Meh. So, you coming to school?" She asked. Nomi nodded.

"We have to get him enrolled." Randy told her, handing the paper and pen back to her. She set her backpack down and opened it. She carefully set the paper and pen in and shut the bag.

"I'll see you at school?" She asked. Rand and Nomi nodded.

"Great. I gotta go." Jessica turned and hopped on the window.

"Oh, and Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me big time." Jessica smirked before climbing away. Randy groaned.

"Aw, come on! I was sick!" He called out.

"So was I!" She shouted, already down there. There was a light blue and white bike beside her. She strapped on the helmet and mounted her bike.

"See you!" She directed her bike and rode away.

Nomi basically saw doodle hearts in Randy's eyes. He let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Nomi grinned slightly.

"Nothing. Just that, you obviously like her." He snickered. Randy groaned and gripped his hair. He slid down on the nearest wall.

"Dude! Not funny!" Nomi rolled his eyes.

"Get up, _Gakusei_, we have to go to school." **(Student)** Randy sighed and stood up. He grabbed his bag and headed towards his bedroom door.

"You coming?" Nomi nodded and followed him.

O_o

After Nomi was given everything he needed for his classes, he and Randy went to their lockers.

"Nomi? Are you okay?" Randy asked softly. Nomi had been looking around nervously ever since he got there.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked. Randy frowned.

"Feel what?"

"The presence of the Sorcerer. It's close, but far." Nomi informed them silently. Randy nodded.

"It's alright. I highly doubt he notice that you're here. C'mon. First period will start soon."

Nomi glanced back before following Randy and Howard to his first class.

O_o

First period introductions were awful. Nomi was forced to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself. He almost tempted to speak Japanese throughout the whole thing. Rather, he did a quick introduction, and ended saying that he was excited to be in America to learn the culture. (Randy could practically _feel _the sarcasm when he said that.)

Nomi sat down next to Randy and zoned out while Mr. B was talking.

As soon as the class ended, Randy, Nomi and Howard zoomed out and prepared for the next.

"Can't McFist just send a robot to attack?" Randy begged silently. Nomi sighed.

"I need you to listen, _Gakusei,_ I may not like this place, but you need to have this information for the future. Even though I know most of the history and English, I still do not understand the concept of math and science."

"Mrs. D is a pain." Randy grumbled. Nomi shrugged.

"Half the time she doesn't even teach She just-" Randy stopped when Nomi glared at him.

"Right. Sorry."

O_o

By the time lunch came, Jessica was bored out of her mind. She wondered how Nomi was holding up. She saw him sitting at a lunch table, a lunch tray in front of him.

"Hey," She greeted, sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Just... Homesick... I wish that my family were here." Jessica sighed.

"It's okay to be homesick. All of us have that desire. And I completely understand."

"You do?" Jessica nodded.

"Of course!" She assured him. Nomi nodded before smiling slightly.

"Hey Jess." Randy greeted, sitting across from her. Jessica smiled.

"Hey. What were you doing?" She asked. Randy shrugged.

"Stuff." From the looks of it, it wasn't just, "Stuff." Jessica looked at Randy sympathetically.

"Are you okay? You look like you got into a fight." Jessica told him. Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, only to wince and pull away. Jessica frowned and stood up.

"What are you-" Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"Let me see it." She said. With a sigh, Randy turned around.

"Holy Cheese Randy! What did you do?" On the back of his neck was a giant bruise. It was black and purple.

"Um..." He had no idea how to explain that he'd let a couple of robo- lizards pin him against the hinge of a locker multiple times. Especially since she didn't know that he was the famed Ninja of Norrisville.

"Uh.. Bash pinned me against the hinge of a locker?" He guessed with a shrug. Jessica obviously didn't believe him.

"Mhm. And I' the President of the United States." She said sarcastically. Howard cocked an eyebrow.

"You are?" He questioned. Jessica sighed.

"Please, someone teach this kid sarcasm." She prayed silently. Jessica took one last look at Randy's neck.

_"This is only the beginning."_

"Jess?"

"I'm fine. I have to go" She said quickly.

Before Randy could ask where, Jessica was out the door.

"I feel bad for lying to her." He stated.

"It was for the best." Nomi assured him.

"Besides, it's not like your girlfriend knows that your... You-Know- Who." Howard told him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He hissed, his face turning red. The tips of his ears were pink.

"Believe what you want to believe. But I'm telling you, you've got it bad for her." Howard pointed out. Randy shot him a glare.

"Would you be quiet? If you can't tell, I already have enough on my shoulders. I don't need someone announcing my personal life." He hissed before standing up.

"But why don't you go do that, since you already have." Randy added before walking away. Nomi shot Howard a glare.

"Good job, Weinerman. Now, the Sorcerer might catch up on his emotions." Nomi told him before hurrying after Randy. Howard shrugged and ate Nomi's food.

O_o

_"I_ _told you something like that would happen! Your stupid boyfriend and the red- head are hiding something!" _Jessica calmly sighed.

_He's. Not. My. Boyfriend! _She shouted in her mind.

_"Touchy"_ Rennae muttered. Jessica ignored her and continued reading. She was currently at the library. She felt like she needed to read to take her mind off of things. Obviously, that wasn't going well.

A small part of Jessica believed her. Randy didn't answer her right away. He seemed really nervous. She wanted to find out why. She hoped it wouldn't ruing their friendship. She knew that there was something... Fishy...

Jessica shook her head. She was letting Rennae get into her head, no pun intended. She figured that Randy just didn't want to sound weak, even though he didn't have to worry. He was like a skinny twig: easy to break.

"Hey." Randy sat across from her. All of a sudden, the book Jessica was reading got more interesting.

"Hi." She replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Jessica didn't dare answer. For some reason, she didn't want to talk to him.

_It's just Rennae getting to you._

"Jess?" Jessica finally averted her eyes from the book and met Randy's sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jessica looked at her book.

"Fine. I just needed some... Alone time." She told him, hoping he would get the message. He nodded slowly. He reached into his pocket.

"I know this isn't an appropriate time, but I wanted to tell you that..." Randy trailed off. Jessica sighed and shut her book, surprising Randy.

"Look, Randy. I just need some alone time. Okay? You can tell me later." Jessica picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"See you in science." She said before walking away her book in hand. Rady sighed and took out the soft, 800 year old fabric.

"I'm the Ninja." He mumbled. He put the mask back in his pocket.

He had to apologize to Howard.

O_o

Randy bumped into Howard in the hallway.

"Hey." Howard greeted.

"Howard... I'm sorry." Howard arched an eyebrow. They began walking in the sea of students.

"I'm sorry I walked out like that. I just... I don't know..." Randy hung his head, unable to explain. Howard sighed.

"I should apologize." He mumbled. Randy's head shot up. Howard glanced at him before looking down.

"I messed with your feelings. I'm sorry, Cunningham I should've known better. You could've gottne stanked by the Sorcerer." Howard said. Rady smiled.

"I forgive you." Randy said. Howard llet out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good, cause, that felt _really _weird." Randy laughed as they entered the classroom. He saw Nomi waiting in a seat. Randy sat down next to him and Howard sat beside him.

Randy whispered somethng to Nomi, who nodded. ranndy grinned and faced Howard.

"To make up for my wonky additude, I'm skipping training today to punch some graves with you!" He told him.

"No Nomicon?"

"No Nomicon."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I like that book?" Howard asked him. Randy chuckled.

"Yup." He joked.

Nomi shifted in his seat. After he left the lunchroom, he founf the stone and watched it. He felt the power of the Tengu radiation off of it. The power of the Sorcerer was weak. All of it was coming true.

Nomi winced slightly when he heard the lines again.

_The warlock shall be weakened_

_The war shall commense_

_And one might hero_

_will fall to their end._

Nomi shivered and glanced at Randy. He most likely didn't hear it since he was talking to Howard.

_"Be careful, Noriko. One wrong move and you'll lose everything."_

Nomi shuderred.

_Rennae._

O_o

**Don't you guys love it when I do cliffies?**

**Yes you do! Yes you do!**

**BTW, has anyone read the Mark of Athena? I need some mental help.**

**Oh well. I've needed mental help for a long time.**

***Cough leovaldezisahottie cough***

**Ugh.**

**Smokebomb!**

**(EDIT: Okay, so it has been a while since I updated, soo yeah... Juts to let you know, if I have had this made for like... I dunno, more than two weeks? Anyways, I already have the next chapter ready. I just want to space out my updates. If I ever need to say anything, I will say it like this. Love ya guys! XXXX)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**It's good to be back!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

Nomi entered Randy's room with him trudging behind. They had just gotten back from training. Randy collasped on the floor.

"Ow." He mumbled. Nomi rolled his eyes.

"My _Gakusei, _You need to stop exaggerating. It is nothing." Nomi said. Randy groaned.

"But-" Nomi glared at him.

"You are lucky I decided to let you off the other day. I will not do that, next time." He said sternly. Randy nodded. He didn't care as long as he could sleep.

Nomi seemed to be reading his mind, because he said, "Go and sleep. You need the rest. If there is an attack, I will take care of it." Randy gave Nomi a lopsided grin.

"Thanks." He said before climbing up his bunk bed with the little strength he had left. Randy lai down and shut his eyes. A few moments later, he was snoring lightly. Nomi sighed before sitting down into a meditting position.

As he meditated, he found himself reliving a memory.

_No! Wait!_

It was too late. Nomi had fallen into a forbidden memory, slipping into darkness.

O_o

Nomi looked around, seeing that a past version of himself was waiting outside of a small hut. He was seven. One of his brother exited and looked at him.

_"You will be fine, Noriko. _Sobo _is not as scary as she seems." _**(Grandmother)**

_Nomi hadn't heard his brother's voice in a long time. It filled him with joy and sadness. _

_Young Nomi took a deep breath and nodded._

_"Thanks, _Ani._" Young Nomi said. His brother nodded and walked away. _**(Brother)**

_Young Nomi entered, then stopped at the door._

_"Come here, my grandchild." Young Nomi hesitated, before stepping forward. He felt the urge to bow, but refused. His grandmother sat on a bed, wearing a kimono similar to Nomi's_

_"Noriko. The tenth child. I sense something in you. Something strong." Noriko studied himself. Him? Strong? It wasn't possible. He was only seven years old._

_"Do not despair. It will come to you naturally." Noriko shook his head._

_"Sobo, I am not strong. I do not feel anything." Noriko spoke. His grandmother shook his head.  
_

_"It is there. I feel it. Soon, you will. It will come to you when the time is right." Noriko looked at the ground._

_"How can you feel it? You are not me." His grandmother chuckled._

_"I am not called, The Feeler for nothing, young wolf." Noriko gave her a confused look._

_"Wolf?"_

_"When the time is right, you will understand." She informed him. She thn carfully set and old, withered arm on his shoulder._

_"Liten to me, Noriko. I do not have much time left here. I will tell you this, though. One day, soon enough, you will find your shield. Protect it well. Remember, you must pick the shield and protect it. At the same time, let the shield protect you. That is what it is for, after all." Noriko nodded. He wanted to cry._

_"There is a time when you can have fear, young wolf. But now is not the time. It will happen far in the future." Noriko frowned. He thought about his chained up cousin._

_"What about _Majutsu-shi_?" He aske. His grandmother shook her head. _

_"He is unstable. Naturally, he is to wild for me to control. One day, though, all will be okay. All because of the wolf and the shield." She let out a hoarse cough._

_"What will happpen to you is a blessing and a curse. Do not fear. All of your training will come on handy one day." Norkio nodded._

_"Tears will fall, today. That is okay. I ask one thing." Noriko looked up._

_"Remember me. Do not forget." Noriko nodded. She let out another cough._

_"My time has come." She whispered. Noriko nodded. His father entered at that moment._

_"Come, my son. It is her time." He said, setting a hand on his son's shoulder. Noriko nodded and took his grandmother's hand off his shoulder._

_"I will not forget." He whispered in a voice that only she could hear. She smiled before coughing again._

_As his father led him out, his grandmother called out hoarsely, "Do not forget the shield! It will come to you!" Noriko gripped his father's hand. His father led him over to his brothers._

_"How was it?" The one whom confronted him asked. Noriko shrugged. His brother, Natsuko frowned slightly, though Noriko did not see it._

_"Good, I guess." He said. His only sister, Naomi, walked over and crouched down in front of him._

_"It is okay, Noriko. We all want to cry. You may cry first. No one expects a seven year old to hold his tears in." Noriko bit his lip._

_His father came out a moment later._

_"_Kanojo wa shuppatsu shita. Wareware ga nozomu yō ni, wareware wa subete no namida o nagasu koto ga arimasu. Nani mo watashitachi o bakku hoji sa remasen." **(She departed. we may all weep as we wish. Nothing is holding us back.)**

_All around Noriko, his friends and family cried silently. Noriko locked eyes with Naomi, who had a small tear running down her face. Noriko wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed silently into her kimono. She patted his back, not caring that hid tears her staining her kimono.  
_

Nomi watched in horror, feeling a wave of sadness hit him. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated.

Home. Home. Home, home, home. Homehomehomehome!

The world around Nomi began to fade, turning into a simple memory.

O_o

Jessica sighed once more as another clip of Noriko and the Ninja fighting a robot popped up on her screen. Honestly, this whole, "Ninja's- got- a- partner!" biz was annoying her. She wished that Heidi would just stop obsessing.

Outside, she heard a loud crash.

"Here comes Noriko and... Oh yeah! The Ninja!" Jessica mocked Heidi. At that time, Heidi's show popped up on her screen

"Here comes- wait? Where his he? I mean, where are they?" Confused, Jessica shot up from her chair the second she heard another loud crash.

"Where are they?" She asked, looking around. Frowning, Jessica ran from her room and hurried outside.

When she got there, the whole community was a mess. Jessica mounter her bike that was next to her door, strapped on her helmet and peddled away.

She found herself slowing down as she approached Randy's house. A small part of her became very worried.

_Stop it! He's fine. He's inside with Nomi and Howard... Most likely... UGH! JESSICA!_

In that moment, she realized why she had come here. She was worried.

_Stupid hormones._ She thought before turning and riding away.

She just hoped Rennae was asleep.

O_o

All around Randy, a few people stood. He recognized them as his friends and family.

The first one who spoke was his mom

_"You are a disgrace to the Cunningham clan. You didn't try to save us!" _She then began to transform. Her nice, tanned skin aged and became wrinkly. Her face drooped and her eyes showed sadness and anger. Then, the faded away.

_"Do not listen to her, my student. You did well." _Randy turned to see Nomi smiling at him. He looked... Older...

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

_"Cat got your tongue?" _He teased. Randy felt his body shake.

Nomi looked about twenty, dressed in a black business suit and a red tie around his neck. His sideburns had grown a little longer, and his usually wise, kind bornwn eyes were now playful and weren't as serious as they were before.

Nomi laughed lightly, before fading away.

_"Thank you, my _ _Shīrudo."_ He whispered. ** (Am I your servant? Google Translate, people!)**

Randy then heard a girl sobbing softly beside him. He looked over and saw Jessica, Howard, his mom, Nomi and a bunch off others standing beside something. Jessica was on her hands and knees, wearing all black. The others all wore either black or grey.

Jessica's sobbing continued, before Nomi pulled her up. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his back. A few tears fell from his eyes. Howard shuffled over and joined in on the hugging, leaving Randy surprised. Howard _never _hugged anyone... Unless.

A few years back, Howard told Randy that he would only hug or cry was if Randy died...

It couldn't be true.

Randy reached out to touch the group, and say, _"It's okay! I'm right here!" _And go to the Game Hole just like the old times.

No such luck.

Rather, the trio shivered as Randy's hand passed through them. Jessica lifted her head an looked around. Her body shook.

_"Was that Randy trying to tell us he's okay?" _She sniffed lightly. Randy wanted to shout, _"Yeah! Yeah, its me! Let's go! This isn't true! I'm alive!" _He wanted to say so many things, but nothing happened. Randy felt tears threaten to come out.

_"Perhaps it is him. It was supposed to be sunny, with no cold wind." _Nomi replied.

_"How can it seem so cheery? We just lost Randy, all thanks to that stupid Sorcerer!" _She cried before burying her head into his chest, Howard let go and looked behind him, straight through Randy.

_"Look." _He said numbly, pointing through him. Randy whipped his head behind him, only to see some people wheeling a casket towards them. Randy looked back and saw Jessica and Nomi stepping aside, with Howard on the other. The people that had arrived also made a path. They wheeled the basket right through Randy. Since no one could see him, he decided to go see what was in there.

When they stopped beside a podium, they opened the casket, letting Randy see what was in there.

It was him.

His body was in his normal clothes, just tore, burnt and red. His eyes were shut peacefully, even though he had scratches on his face.

The one thing that stood out to randy the most was a giant red mark on his shirt. He winced in pain, as though he could feel it. Some green mist swirled lightly from it.

_The Sorcerer._

Jessica had mentioned the Sorcerer, and who he killed Randy. The older version of Nomi had thanked him.

Randy had sacrificed himself for Nomi.

And if he ever had to fight the Sorcerer, which he didn't plan on doing in a long time, he would wind up sacrificing himself for Nomi, which was why he was currently dead, inside of a casket. And because he sacrificed himself, his mom and some others had perished. But he saw his mom, standing beside the trio! What was going on?

All of a sudden, some words swirled around him. _Choose one path, and choose it quick. One is true, one is false. Which one makes more sense?_

The scene around him faded, only to a small slim image of him in a casket, another being an older version of Nomi, and the other of his old, withered mother.

_Which one makes more sense? _He thought. _Think, Cunningham. Nomi thanked you in one, and in the other, you're dead. In the other one, Mom is dying. Think! In the one where I'm dead, she's fine. Nomi thanked me, because I sacrificed myself for him!_

_Choose one path._

Randy was surprised when he spoke.

"I would rather die than see my loved ones perish. I choose the last one." He said confidently. The images vanished, leaving Randy standing alone in a dark, vast place. He looked around carefully.

"Um... Hello?"

The floor opened up underneath Randy, and sucked him in.

O_o

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil or am I evil?**

**I love you guys.  
**

**Oh! And that weird memory thing was based off of Hazel Levesque (I think that's how you spell it) from Heroes of Olympus.**

**More will come soon!**

**Wuv you guys **

**Smokebomb!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FOR THOSE WHO GOT A NOTIFICATION THAT I UPDATED:  
**

**I did update... I uploaded chapter 11 twice on accident and didn't notice until FlyingDutchGirl pointed that out for me.**

**Here's the REAL chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

They were hiding something.

Jessica knew it. It wasn't a feeling. She just _knew. _

Randy, Nomi and Howard were all keeping something from her. Jessica was determined to find out.

That day, at school, she smiled sweetly at them, something she had never done before. It made her face hurt.

"Hi guys..." She said. Randy eyed her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jessica?" He asked. Nomi nudged him hard, making him wince, while Howard eyed her.

"Hi JC." He said simply. She managed to keep her smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Not fake confused, but actually confused. Confusing, right?

"Your hair..." She cocked an eyebrow, her smiled wavering.

"What do you mean?" She asked, reaching up to feel her braid...

That wasn't there.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed, breaking character.

_Note to self, take acting classes sometime in life._

Randy and Howard laughed. She shot them a glare and started to braid her midnight black hair. Once she finished, she set it over her shoulder. She sighed and turned on her heels.

"I guess I'll figure something out later." She muttered to herself.

O_o

Later on, at lunch, Jessica sat at a table, messing with her braid. She looked up when she saw Randy.

"So... What were you trying to say earlier?" He asked. She sighed.

"You, Nomi and Howard are hiding something from me. Do you know what it feels like when your friends are hiding something?" She told him. He pondered this for a second before shrugging.

"I don't tell Howard lots of things, so ask him." Jessica brightened a little.

"I will later. But, what are you guys not telling me?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Randy..." He gave her a nervous look.

"I uh.. GottagoI'lltextyoulaterokaybye!" He shouted before taking off. Jessica groaned and stood up to go find Howard.

O_o

"I don't know. Go trough his email. You might find something." Howard said before taking off with her bag of Mcsquiddles. Jessica groaned and stomped off.

O_o

Jessica paced her room after she came home. Randy wasn't talking to her, Nomi seemed to be losing his mind and muttering in Japanese, and Howard refused to say anything unless she got him the newest Grave Punchers that wasn't supposed to come out for a while. She felt hopeless.

Jessica looked up at a picture of her, Randy, Nomi and Howard. They all had big grins. Jessica knew that there was something else behind those smiles.

"I'm gonna find out."

O_o

Randy looked at Nomi, who was sitting oon a branch a few feet in front of him.

He and Nomi were both dressed out, so no one caught them. Nomi was in a meditating position, his eyes closed

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Nomi opened his eyes and gave him a cold look.

"About what is to come." He said. Randy shifted. He didn't like the sound of that. The weird dream he had a couple of days back was bad enough.

"Close your eyes. do what I am doing." He said. Randy nodded and got into the meditating position. He shut his eyes. Soon, the soft wind was all he heard.

"Now, listen and focus on my voice. _Only _my voice." Randy nodded, unsure of Nomi could see him.

_"Nomicon ga sa reru yō ni natta ka no hanashi wa nagaku, hitsūna monogataridearu. Anata wa sore o kiite rakkīdesu. Monogatari wa tsugi no yō ni kaishi shimasu..."  
_**(The story of how the Nomicon came to be is a long, heartbreaking story. You are lucky to hear it. The story starts like this...)**

"Now, open." Randy obeyed and opened his eyes. He wasn't in the forest. He was in a semi- desert place. There must have been buildings, but they were all gone. The only thing that was left was large pieces of wood. Randy glanced around, before looking down. He was completely transparent and in his normal clothes. He looked to his right and saw Nomi, looking at him intensely. He was also dressed in his usual clothes.

Nomi indicated for Randy to follow him. He nodded and the to began to head over to a certain area that Nomi seemed to know.

Finally, Randy managed to ask, "Where are we?" Nomi's eyes were sad when he looked at him.

"My home. Welcome to Norrisville." He said softly. Randy was taken aback.

"But, Howard and I were here! Wh-" Nomi looked at him.

"This happened a year or so before the time you and Howard came." Nomi's voice was very, very small.

"Oh." the duo kept walking until they reached a small cave. Nomi entered silently, Randy at his side.

Inside, 12 people were there. 9 of them had on Ninja suits of their own.

"The Norisu Nine." Nomi informed him.

"Can they hear us?" Randy asked. Nomi shook his head. Randy looked up and saw the First Ninja.

"Please, brother. Stay here and protect them." The girl ninja said.

"I cannot leave you to go and defeat the Sorcerer. I must help." The First Ninja said firmly. The girl, who was wearing a light blue, shook her head.

"Please. You have more training than all of us." The First Ninja gave the girl a sad look. finally, he bowed.

"_Hai. G_ood luck, Naomi." She nodded and left with the other seven. Now that they were gone, Randy got a better look at who was in the cave. He saw two young, yet old people, sitting down and meditating. behind the First Ninja, a boy about 14 emerged. Randy's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Nomi?" He whispered. The red- head next to him just simply nodded.

"Why didn't you go? I could have protected Mother and Father!" Young Nomi said. The First Ninja crouched down to his level.

"They are right. I have more training. You do not have enough to face the Sorcerer or his minions."

"But-" Young Nomi began to protest. The First Ninja held up his hand before reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out and took Nomi's hands. He pressed the object on his hands and closed them.

"Use it only in times of need." He instructed. Young Nomi nodded.

"_Hai, _Naoki." Randy looked at Nomi and saw tears threatening to spill.

A loud sound coming from the outside of the cave reached Randy's ears. Naoki stood up.

"I must go help the others." He said before facing Young Nomi.

"Be safe, Noriko. I trust you'll do well." Noriko nodded, watching Naoki run off.

Behind him, both of his parents stood and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Go. Stay far away. Don't let Naoki or the others see you." His father said.

"I trust that you will do well." His mother added. Noriko fiddled with the object Naoki gave him.

"What about you?" He asked. His father smiled slightly.

"We have learned that we cannot be harmed when meditating hard enough." His father said. His mother stepped in front of Noriko.

"We have decided to go into eternal meditation. We will wake once there is peace." She said. Tears brimmed in Noriko's eyes.

"Mother, Father. Why?"

It is the only way. Now, focus on your training and go."

"We will never forget you, Noriko."

"Nor will I."

"Remember what your grandmother said." His father reminded him. Noriko nodded as the couple sat back down, holding hands.

"I will not forget." He promised. His father nodded slowly.

"Good."

"Goodbye, Mitsue. Goodbye, Mao." Noriko said, first to his father, then to his mother. They both smiled.

"Remember. Once there is peace, we will wake." And then, the two shut their eyes together, drifting off into eternal meditation.

The screams reached Noriko's ears, making him look at the gift that Naoki give him.

"For my parents." He then put on the green necklace and ran off to help.

Randy stared at Nomi, who was messing with his necklace- the exact thing that was given to him.

"Nomi, what's going on?" Randy asked nervously.

"My past. There is more to see." The scene shifted. Now, they were standing behind a small pile of wood with Noriko crouching. He had a determined look in his eyes. His eyes also seemed to reflect what was going on in front of him.

Randy looked and saw a huge fight going on. Eight of the nine had combined their powers, blasting at the Sorcerer, who in turn was blasting his own green mist.

The Sorcerer managed to hit them, causing their combined powers to fade. That's when Randy noticed they were all in Rage form.

"Goodbye, Norisu Nine." The Sorcerer grinned. He blasted at them once more, screams escaping their mouths.

Randy gasped in horror when he saw that they were all dead. He glanced at Nomi, then at Noriko. They were both fighting tears.

"Nomi? Are you okay?" Randy asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. Nomi nodded, glaring at the Sorcerer.

When the First Ninja appeared, Randy wanted to shout, _Hey man, where were you? Shopping for kimonos while your siblings sacrificed themselves? Good job!_

Randy watched the First Ninja collapse and grip the hand of the fallen Naomi. All of a sudden, he felt bad for the guy. The Sorcerer frowned when he saw him, then brightened in an evil way.

"At long last! The Norisu Nine will be gone!" He shouted, mist circling his hands. The First Ninja looked up, as if he were ready to die. He saw him glance over where he was for a quick second. Randy looked at Noriko, feeling really bad. As soon as the Sorcerer blasted his mist, the First Ninja's eyes widened. That's when Noriko acted.

"Noo!" He jumped in front of the attack, getting hit by the Sorcerer's mist instead of the First Ninja.

Randy thought he heard Noriko gasp out a quick, _I love you_, to the First Ninja before the mist took him over entirely.

"No!" The First Ninja exclaimed. The Sorcerer's eyes narrowed.

"You ruined it!" He shouted, as though Norkio could hear him. He lowed his hands, and fell to the ground. the mist retreated to the Sorcerer.

"I'll be back." He hissed, his power consuming him. When it vanished, the weakened Sorcerer was gone. Randy forced himself to look over at the First Ninja, who was reaching out to touch the...

Book...

"Oh." Randy said simply. Nomi nodded.

"I- I didn't know that this happened to you, Nomi. I'm sorry." Randy said. Nomi nodded. That's when a question occurred to Randy.

"If the First- I'm sorry, Naoki saw you as the Nomicon, how come he didn't recognize you when Howard and I were there?" He asked.

"Naoki made me erase his memory of me becoming a book. I made him think I died rather than taking on a curse for him. It was too much pain for him to see me alive as a book. He knew I would be immortal, and it hurt him the same way it hurt me. I just became a book of Ninja wisdom. He called me the Ninja Nomicon. He didn't recognize me because I was hidden from him." Nomi explained.

"We should go home. It must be getting dark." He said, letting out a small breath. Randy nodded. Nomi got down on the ground in a meditating position. Randy did the same.

"Ninja Nomicon no monogatari ga ima, anata ni akiraka ni sa rete iru. Kono chishiki o iji shi, chūi shite toriatsukau." **(The story of the Ninja Nomicon is now revealed to you. Keep this knowledge and handle it with care.)**

"Open." Randy obeyed and opened his eyes. All around him was the green forest.

"Are you beginning to understand this better, Randy?" Nomi questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, Nomi. Lets go home." The two ninjas stood up and leaped away.

But little did our heroes know, a familiar figure peeked their head out from behind the tree that the Ninja was sitting on.

O_o

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't you love my cliffies?**

**ILYGSM**

**Smokebomb!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

Randy looked at Jessica with sad eyes for the millionth time. He was in the middle of English class, trying to think positive. Jessica had been ignoring him for a few days, making Randy worried. She looked at him, before blinking and shaking her head. With that, she turned away.

_Girl problems. _He decided with a shudder. He switched his mind to what Nomi had shown him.

_Don't forget what your grandmother said._

_What did Nomi's grandmother say? I'll have to ask Nomi later._

Randy's thoughts drifted back to Jessica. She was dressed in her usual clothes, her usually neat braid a mess. Under her eyes were dark circles and she seemed to be mad at herself a lot.

As soon as the bell rang, Randy was up and beside Jessica.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently. She looked at the ground.

"Nothing." With that, she was gone. Randy frowned. Nomi set a hand on his shoulder.

"Her mind is troubled. She is dealing with something greater than what her friends could ever help her with." Nomi began, steering Randy out with Howard following. "Even though friends have power, she must learn and grow to get stronger. If you want to be a lion, you must train with lions." Nomi said, quoting someone.

"Who said that?" Howard asked.

"Carlson Gracie." Nomi replied. Randy sighed.

"Still. I'm the Ninja. I help-" Randy stopped short.

"What?" Howard and Nomi asked together.

"I- I felt something weird. Like, a ripple of water against my skin." He shook his head. "It was probably my imagination. C'mon, let's get to class." Nomi and Howard exchanged glances before following Randy.

O_o

Later on, after school, Randy had fallen asleep in his room. Nomi was pacing while Howard was eating McSquiddles on the couch in Randy's room.

"That... Ripple that Randy felt, I felt it to- just barely. It was familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Try entering his mind." Howard suggested. Nomi stared at him, looking bewildered.

"Pardon?"

"Enter his mind. If you can be a book, I'm sure you can enter someone's mind."

"Howard, that has got to be one of the most ridiculous ideas ever." Howard shrugged.

"Works in movies." Nomi facepalmed.

If you haven't noticed, Howard, this isn't movies. This is real life." Nomi said sternly. Howard popped some McSquiddles into his mouth. There was a moment of silence.

"You and Cunningham have a lot in common." He said at last. Nomi cocked an eyebrow.

"You're too worried about stopping the Sorcerer and figuring out what the cheese that ripple was that Cunningham felt, and he's too busy worrying about his little girlfriend. The both of you need to stop, and relax a little in life." He said before dumping the rest of the McSquiddles in his mouth. He yawned and lied down.

"Good night." He said before falling fast asleep. Nomi watched for a second before pondering what he said.

_Maybe he's right. I _do _worry too much. I need to relax and calm down. _Nomi glanced at the window.

_But, Jessica could be in danger. I need to ask her what's wrong. _He shook his head.

_Relax. _He sat on the floor and began to meditate.

O_o

Randy woke up to soft rapping at his window. He mumbled something and turned over, where he was facing the window.

The rapping turned to banging, causing Randy to fall off his bed. He got up and rubbed his head, only to see a slightly upset Jessica at his window. He gulped and looked at Nomi, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

He sighed and opened the window, letting Jessica in. She sat on a bean bag and glared at the two.

"Explain. _Now._" Randy and Nomi shared a glance.

"Explain what?" Randy questioned. Jessica pointed to Randy's backpack.

"Bring it here." Randy cocked an eyebrow and grabbed his bag. He cautiously handed it to her.

She took the bag and opened it, moving his school books aside until she brought out the Ninja Mask.

Randy and Nomi gulped.

"Probably should've hid that somewhere safe." He said to himself.

"I want an explanation." She demanded, throwing him his bag and his mask.

"So at the beginning of the school year, I was chosen to be the new Ninja of Norrisville and this mask I put on helps with that. I was told I could't tell anyone, and accidentally told Howard." Randy said.

"Still mad." Nomi added. Jessica gave him a look.

"I'm the Ninja Nomicon. I help the Ninja and give him advice." Jessica eyed him.

"I used to be a book of Ninja Wisdom." He said.

Jessica's eyes bugged.

"A book... You used to be a book." She confirmed. Nomi sighed.

"Do I have to show you?" He asked. Jessica nodded.

"Yes, actually. You do." He sighed again an shut his eyes.

After a moment, red light came from Nomi's core. Randy and Jessica shielded their eyes from the light.

As soon as it vanished, the two looked at Nomi.

Or, at least, where he used to be. In his place was the Ninja Nomicon. His true form.

"That is wicked!" Jessica shouted. Randy picked the Nomicon up.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He said and opened the Nomicon.

He collapsed to the floor, grunting as he fell. Jessica stifeled a laugh at his face. She reached into her pocket, grabbed a marker and began to draw on his face.

Howard snorted as he woke up, looking over to see Jessica drawing on Randy's face.

"Hey JC." He yawned. Jessica greeted him with a small wave.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"About Randy being the Ninja." Howard looked thoughtful for a moment.

"A few days after school started- heyyy wait a minute. How do you know?"

"I spied on them in the woods." She said, finishing up. "Volia!" She capped her marker and put it in her pocket. Howard snickered. At that moment, Randy sat up and wiped some drool off of his face.

"Eugh."

"Nice unibrow, Cunningham." Howard pointed out. Jessica snickered.

"Wha?" He mumbled and reached up to touch his, "unibrow."

"Thanks Jess."

"No problem. Now what do we do with Mr. Book over here?" She asked, gesturing to the Nomicon.

"He'll turn back eventually. For now, he wants some peace and quiet." Randy explained.

"So is Nomi also Noriko?" Jessica asked. He nodded.

"I was sick one day so he took over. We're partners now." he said. Howard groaned.

"Boring! No one cares about your stupid book! Let's punch some graves instead." He said, pointing to the console.

"Alright." Randy agreed.

As the two began to play, Jessica picked up the Nomicon.

"So, how does this work?" She asked, trying to open it. It glowed bright red.

"Um, sorry, if you can hear me." She said softly, setting it down.

"I don't know, really. Basically, I shloomp, I vloomp. I enter, gives me advice, I leave." Jessica nodded.

"I'll pretend like I understand that."

O_o

It was late when Jessica went home. As she was walking, she heard Rennae speak in her head.

_"What did I tell you. You can't trust them! Especially the red- head."_

_First of all, I do trust them. I just needed time to get annoyed with them in order to get the courage to ask. Second, I do trust Nomi. I just find it a little weird that he's a book, but I'll adjust._

_"Whatever."_

_I win._

Jessica shook her head as she approached the door. She took out her keys and opened the door, welcoming herself in.

She shut the door and headed up to her room. She changed into pjamas, brushed her teeth (cavity free freak) and got into bed, falling asleep.

O_o

**BLARG! I FINSHED!**

**Sorry for not uploading this. I was very busy with school (ugh) and the new Gravity Falls episode. **

**Yeah.**

**I died.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Smokebomb!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just some clarification:**

**I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE FOWLHAM, NOMI, AND MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR THERESA.**

**I'm also** **thinking**** about switching to Jessica's POV for some chapters. You'll know if it's her.**

**This** **one is her POV.**

**(EDIT: I HAD THIS FOR SO FREAKING LONG YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M SOOOO SORRY HERE HAVE SOME CANDY)**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Randy ranted on about how he had to get a tutor.

"I can't believe it! I get a C on one assignment in math and now I have to be tutored! It makes no sense!" He exclaimed.

"Well, there is this thing called studying." Nomi remarked from behind him. I snickered.

"Yeah. And there's also this thing called pausing a game to study." I added. He glared at me as we approached our lockers.

"Listen here you shoob. I don't need your input on this topic." He said, crossing his arms.

"Besides, there's also this thing called being the Ninja." He added, his voice dropping down low.

"And Nomi has good grades. He's Noriko. There's a difference." I whispered as I unlocked my locker. He opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. I reached my hand up and shut his mouth.

"Don't want any flies in there, do ya." I scolded him. He sighed and opened his locker.

"No." He mumbled.

"Do you even know who your tutor is?" Nomi asked. Randy shook his head.

"Not a clue."

At that moment, Howard appeared.

"At least you don't have to be tutored by Nerdball Kang." He grumbled, opened his locker as well. Randy grinned.

"Sucks to be you, bro."

"Not the time, Cunningham. Not. The. Time." Howard snapped. I smiled.

Nomi looked around, a sudden look of nervousness in his eyes. Randy, Howard and I glanced at each other, before we looked at Nomi.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Cover your eyes." Nomi hissed. The boys looked confused before obliging. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not you." Nomi added to me. I nodded and watched as Nomi covered his.

"What is it?" Randy asked again.

""The Sorceress." Nomi mumbled. Randy groaned silently.

"Great. Eyes can be deceiving, but the nose always knows. Don't remind me." He grumbled.

"Um, hello? Totally confused, innocent bystander over here." I reminded them. Nomi peeked though his eyes.

"The Sorceress, or Amanda Leevay, is so powerful that she can control males to do her bidding." Nomi explained before covering his eyes again.

"And can stank people just like the Sorcerer can."Randy added. I nodded. They had explained to me how people turned into monsters a few days ago.

"She's super pretty though." Howard mumbled. I noticed that his hand had gotten tired, so he let it drop. I watched as the Sorceress, or Amanda, winked at him, enchanting him immediately.

I tried turning Randy around, but it didn't work. His hand had fallen and he was under Amanda's spell. I shot a fearful look at Nomi, only to see that he too, had fallen under her curse.

I tugged on Randy's jacket as Amanda walked away wordlessly, winking and smiling at boys as she walked, creating her army.

"Oh boys," she called softly. "I need one of you to find something that has true beauty, and then I may accompany you on a date." She drawled. Her voice sounded like a congested raccoon.

By the time that sunk in for all the boys, they had all scattered everywhere, in search of something of true beauty.

All except for Randy. I realized that he was struggling against me. I frowned and kept my hold on him strong. I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me.

We locked eyes. Well, sorta. I mean, I did. He was still enchanted.

"Snap out of it." I said firmly. To my surprise, he stopped resisting. I saw my reflection in his eyes. His expression softened and his tense body relaxed. His eyes averted to normal.

"Wha?" He mumbled. I smiled and hugged him.

"Uhhh..." I felt my face go pink.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, letting him go. I looked behind me and saw that Amanda had stalked away, leading some girls with her.

"How did I free you from her spell?" I asked.

"Pretty." Randy blurted.

"What?" I said, now facing him.

"Uh, I think it's because you're prettier than most girls in the school?" My mouth formed an, 'O' shape.

I looked into my open locker and glanced at myself in the mirror that I never ever use.

Why I had it, I didn't even know.

I looked at my braid and set it over my shoulder, taking out the hair band. I shook my head, accidentally hitting Randy.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He shrugged.

"Shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the deserted hallway.

He obliged and I hesitantly hook off my jacket, revealing my bare shoulders, barely covered by white my tanktop.

"Now you may open." I told him, shoving my jacket in my locker.

When I looked at Randy, his mouth was slightly open.

"Don't just stand there and gawk! Ninja out!" I commanded. He nodded and looked away, putting on the Ninja mask.

"You get the girls, I'll get the boys." He nodded and wrapped his scarf around his eyes. I cocked and eyebrow, but didn't mention it.

I ran off, and the Ninja called out something I didn't catch on to.

My phone rang as I ran. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"You got Jess."

"I'm a guy! I don't know where Amanda took them-" I grinned as he stopped talking.

"Girl's bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Sucks to be you."

"Shut it."

"Kay. Call me when you stop Amanda." I hung up before Randy could protest and put my phone back in my pocket.

"I hate having my hair down." I grumbled, spitting out a piece of hair that had just fallen into my mouth.

O_o

"It took me a half hour, but all the boys are free from Amanda's spell."

"Really?"

"Well, all except one." I looked at the tied up Nomi. Randy groaned over the phone.

"Any luck with the girls?"

"Yeah. I'm chasing Amanda as we speak."

"Alright. Im by the gym, so don't come-"

"Your way?"

"Don't tell me-"

"Whoops." I groaned in frustration.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'll lead her away!" He hung up on me and I pocketed my phone again. I faced the confused boys.

"I'll need all of you guys to the locker room!" I shouted, pointing to the BLR (boys locker room).

I stopped Howard as he passed by. Honestly, all I did to break Amanda's spell was just open a bag of McSquiddles in his face.

"Stay. Try to wake up Nomi. We need him." I hissed. Howard groaned and made his way to Nomi. I walked to the door of the BLR and shut it.

"Don't come out until I say so!" I shouted. I got a mix of responses. I shrugged and made my way to Howard.

"Any luck?"

"None." I frowned and bent over. I touched Nomi's necklace lightly. I wanted to put it on, but I knew my actions would be in vain. Hesitantly, I untied him.

"Hold him for a sec." I said. Howard obliged. I lightly felt Nomi's pockets. I felt something in his left one. I reached in and pulled something out. Nomi suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry for ruining your mind control thing, but you have a rampaging Sorceress on the loose." I said, inspecting what I pulled out. Nomi quickly snatched it out of my hands. He got up and pushed on his necklace. Howard and I shielded our eyes from the sudden flash of bright light. When I moved my arms, Nomi was gone

O_o

Later on, after a long, tiring fight, we were at Randy's house. Howard was playing Grave Punchers, Nomi was meditating, and I was patching up Randy. My hair was back in a braid and my jacket was off to the side.

"I hate doing this." I said, wrapping the white bandage around his arm. Randy winced as some blood became visible.

"I know you do, but my mom's not here. She usually does this."

"I feel bad for her. Must be like, five times worse, seeing your son in pain." I said before biting off part of the bandage. I finished and handed Randy his jacket.

"Let me know when it gets all gross." I said. I picked up my jacket and shrugged it on.

"See you three tomorrow." I opened the door to Randy's room and walked out. I walked down the stairs and headed out. Mrs. Cunningham was coming home from work, and I waved to her before putting my hands in my pockets.

My mind wandered to the Sorceress. Randy said he banished her to the Land of Shadows, but she was back somehow. When he questioned Nomi, he didn't say anything.

_"Don't tell me you are actually working with them."_

_Oh, shut up Rennae. Nobody cares. I certainly don't._

_"I care."_

_I don't so shut up._

She was quiet for the rest of the day.

O_o

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I JUST- UGHHH! *rips out hair in a annoyance***

**(Edit: So, yeah. It's now summer so I'll be writing a lot more.)**

**Please review, fave, follow, etc**

**Smokebomb!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating! Also, hurray for fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

I couldn't face Randy. I just couldn't. Nomi, maybe. But Randy? No way!

I gulped as I knocked on his window. He looked up from Grave Punchers and smiled. I smiled back. He paused the game and got up heading towards the window. It was too late to turn back.

Randy opened his window, letting me in. I bit the inside of my lip and entered.

"Hey." I said, my voice a little too high. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I pressed my lips together.

"I need to talk to you." I blurted. Randy sat on the floor and patted the spot next to him. I sat.

"Shoot." He said. I took a deep breath.

"My dad works for McFist." I said, letting out a sigh of relief. Randy looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the floor.

"He was offered a job that made a lot of money. And we're... Moving into a bigger house when he gets his next paycheck. I... I..." I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I felt a hand on mine, and I looked up. Randy gave me a small smile.

"As long as you don't go money crazy, I'll be fine." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for not being mad." I whispered. Randy hugged me back.

"And, also, thanks again for calling me pretty the other day." I said, blushing a little. Randy and I separated, and he looked down, blushing as well.

"Um, yeah, well... You..." He stopped and looked at me. Our eyes locked. I felt my heart thump in my chest. He scooted a little closer.

I found myself blushing more, and I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes fluttered shut.

We stayed like that for a moment. A loud crash was heard, and I jerked my head off of his shoulder, my eyes opening. I accidentally hit Randy's head.

"Sorry!" I apologized, getting up. Randy got up as well, reaching into his pocket.

"It's Ninja O' Clock." He stated. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You really need to work on that." He stuck his tongue out at me and then slipped his mask on.

"Dork." I mumbled as he slipped out the window unseen. After a moment, I followed.

The crash came from a robot. It was pretty much a giant griffin. Randy was laughing at it.

"That's a griffin!" I shouted from the sidewalk. The Ninja looked at me.

"A griffin?" He asked. All of a sudden, he got hit with one of the griffin's paws. I winced. The griffin looked at me. I swallowed my fear.

"I'm just gonna... Gonna go." I said, point to another direction. The griffin narrowed it's eyes. I ran as fast as I could. I heard the loud thumps of the griffin behnd me. I wondered how long it would take for it to fly.

I heard a loud _WHOOSH_ and I knew the griffin had taken flight.

I felt the griffin's claw wrap around my body and pick me up. I struggled to break free, trying to lift myself from it's grasp.

"Ninja!" I screamed. I heard no reply. I looked up at the griffin. Maybe if I could figure out it's weak spot I could set myself free.

The griffin looked at me and let out a harsh breath. I suddenly felt drowsy. My eyes fluttered shut, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

O_o

I opened my eyes to find myself in McFIst Industries. I groaned and rubbed my head. My entire body was sore. That's when I realized I was trapped in a cell. I tried slipping through, but I couldn't. I gripped the bars with my hands.

"She's awake, sir." Someone, Viceroy, I'm assuming, said.

"GOOD!" McFist shouted. I covered my ears.

"Do you have an indoor voice?" I asked. Viceroy gave me a look that read, "Welcome to my world." I gave him a sympathetic look.

"JAMES! YOU CAN COME OUT!" McFist shouted. I ignored his loud voice as my heart fell to my stomach. He couldn't mean-

"Hello Jessica." A boy said, coming out of the shadows. He had dirty blonde, spiky hair, a dark blue shirt, dark jeans and black Vans. His emerald eyes pierced mine.

"James. I was kinda hoping to never see you again." I snarled.

"James came here with a request to be your... Boyfriend..." Viceroy explained. "And since your dad now works, for us, it's the perfect arrangement." He finished, a snicker at the end.

"You could've just invited me here rather than kidnapping me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, it was a good opportunity to-" James was cut off by Viceroy glaring at him.

"Destroy the Ninja?" I questioned. All three gave me a look.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"If you aren't stupid, then you will date me." James said, stalking towards me.

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't, your dad will be fired and so will your mom. Then, McFist here will tell all of the other places to not hire them." He explained. fear coursed through my veins. If I didn't date James, then we would be living on the street!

"Fine!" I said. "I'll... Ew... Date you..." I puked a little in my mouth as I finished the sentence. James smiled.

"Under one condition! I will get time to hang out with my friends during and after school, whenever I want to. Weekends and any school breaks are included." I said. James sighed.

"Fine. Now, Viceroy, mind letting my girlfriend go so we may go on a date?" James requested. For some reason, something in my mind clicked.

"The Ninja! What did you do?" I asked, anger bubbling up in my throat.

"He's just unconscious." James said. The cell door opened, and I stood. I stepped out, and James held out his hand. I looked at him, looked at his hand, and then heard a crash.

I whipped my head around and saw the Ninja. He had swung in. Viceroy panicked and pressed a button. The Ninja groaned.

"Look, I'm only here to pick up a package." He said. I began to run towards the Ninja, but James grabbed my arm.

"Not on my watch, Ninja." He snarled. I struggled against his grasp before finally kicking him. James grunted in pain and let go of me. Robo apes began coming in, and I ran to the Ninja. He picked me up in one swift motion and ran, jumping out of the shattered window.

"Thanks." I said. He quickly launched his scarf to a pole and swung on top of the building.

"It's what I do." He said, setting me down.

"I have a lot to explain to you." I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Smokebomb!"

O_o

I rubbed my arm where a small bruise was. I had just told Randy, Nomi and Howard the whole story. Well, I left out the James part.

Nomi set a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright." He said. I smiled.

"Who was that guy that was holding you back?" Randy asked. I looked down.

"Someone... Important... His name is James, and he... was..." I sighed.

"He was my old boyfriend before I moved here over the summer. we were dating all through 8th grade. When I told him I was moving, He broke up with me." I explained. I looked up to see their expressions. Howard chuckled.

"You had a boyfriend?" He asked. I picked up the closest object and chucked it at him. He let out a squeak and ducked.

"Yeah, and now that my dad works for McFist, he had power over my family and myself. James is pretty much... Well now, I'm being forced to date him." I said. They were all silent.

"We'll think of something that can help." Randy said.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Howard muttered, examining his nails. Randy picked up a pillow and hit Howard with it, his face red.

I blushed a little too and got up.

"I should be going. I'll see you guys when I can." I said. They nodded, and I let myself out.

O_o

**I really like this chapter.**

**Meh. I have stuff to do, so see you all later!**

**Smokebomb!**


	16. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**yes yes yes, it has been a long time since I updated, and I'm sorry. But after watching the season two finale, I realized that if I kept writing, I would screw up and accidentally include some info that isn't supposed to be there. So, I might re write this.**

**And for Moonlit Words, the next chapter will be a Rennae chapter. Then I will start planing the re write for this.**

**I'm hoping it will go well, and I'm sorry for this to be so sudden. Don't worry though! I have a few ideas, but I need to plan it out.**

**I will actually allow one or two people to PM me if they want to me to include a OC. I will only choose one though. Sorry!**

**PM me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading!**

**Smokebomb!**

**(EDIT: Three people can send OCs. One person already did, so there are two more! I will explain more about what I'm going to do in the PM**

**Thank you guys so much!)**

**(EDIT 2: There's still two more openings for OCs! Go send them to me!**

**As soon as I get the other two PMs, I will let you know. I advise you to keep checking here for updates.**

**And for those who read NG NW I'm bringing someone backkkkk~**

**This next chapter is very important and I will upload it as soon as i get the other two PMs.)**


	17. AN and Rennae Chap

**I**

**AM**

**SO**

**SORRY**

**GUYS I DELETED THE RENNAE CHAPTER**

**AHHHH**

**so i'll tell you here.**

**Rennae was a last resort to stop the Sorcerer. She was created by the Norisu Nine. In battle with the Sorcerer, he told her the truth about her, and she ran.**

**About a year after the death of the Norisu Nine, she came back to Norrisville and fought Finja. There, he banished her to the Nomicon.**

**But, Nomi was 500% done with her shit so he sent her out as a ghost.**

**Surprise suprise she could posses people.**

**and tHAT'S RENNAE'S STORY**

**(tbh i forgot how NN made her hahah whoops?)**

**ALSO the rewrite will come soon. School has been a pain in the ass.**

**BUT it will not come this weekend. I have to go to a wedding and won't be able to write anything haha please kill me.**

**I'll let you guys know how it's going! ily all uwu**

**stay awesome!**


End file.
